moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Protektorat (Władcy Umysłów)
Protektorat - Stworzona przez Władców Umysłu, całkowicie podległa Kolektywowi i jego podmiotom, międzynarodowa organizacja, która ma za zadanie stać na straży prawa i porządku w strefach kontrolowanych przez Kolektyw, oraz nieść jej władzę na kolejne terytoria planety, z użyciem ognia i miecza, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Chociaż oficjalnie Protektorat zajmuje się także opieką nad ludźmi potrzebującymi pomocy; co oznacza, że prowadzi on szpitale, dyryguje pracą jednostek straży pożarnej, czy innymi służbami sanitarnymi; jego główną rolą było i pozostaje nadal stanie na straży władzy posiadanej przez Kolektyw. Chociaż armie Protektoratu mogą nosić różne nazwy w państwach w jakich występują, praktycznie zawsze dysponują takimi samymi typami jednostek i takim samym uzbrojeniem, w zależności od regionu mogą jednak mieć większe ilości określonego sprzętu i przeznaczać swoje zasoby ludzkie na szkolenie większych ilości określonego typu wojska. Jednolitość uzbrojenia i typów jednostek jest dość ryzykowna i sprawia, że potencjalny przeciwnik, ucząc się walki z siłami Kolektywu w jednym państwie będzie znał techniki walki z nim w każdym innym, dlatego też Władcy Umysłów stworzyli tyle typów jednostek, aby mieć ogromną wszechstronność i przewagę na praktycznie każdym polu walki. Do tego, przy szkoleniu kadry oficerskiej kładzie się szczególny nacisk na nieszablonowe myślenie, aby podchodzić do przeciwnika właśnie w taki sposób, aby potencjalne zagrania sił Kolektywu były jak najbardziej nieprzewidywalne, często wręcz szalone. Samych żołnierzy zachęca się natomiast do dokonywania aktów skrajnej brawury, nierzadko kończących się ich śmiercią, ale po kolei. Kodeks Prawideł Wojny Napisany przez Władców Umysłów, Kodeks Prawideł Wojny, jest zbiorem wszystkich informacji jakie żołnierz Kolektywu powinien znać, w trakcie służenia organizacji. Można w nim odnaleźć wszystko, od wszelkiej maści regulaminów użycia siły, w jakiejkolwiek formie; przez stopnie zagrożenia jakie zostały ustanowione i kiedy należy wdrożyć jakie działania; przez techniki szkoleniowe, głównie z zakresu treningu fizycznego, oraz posługiwania się orężem; a na zawartości propagandowej kończąc. Każdy żołnierz walczący w imię Kolektywu otrzymuje swoją kopie tegoż Kodeksu, którą posiada w wersji elektronicznej w swojej kwaterze. Wraz z tym jak żołnierz awansuje, bądź otrzymuje konkretne specjalizacje, może on otrzymać dostęp do kolejnych rozdziałów Kodeksu. W całości tej książki można wyróżnić kilka kategorii tematycznych, do jakich się odnosi. Pierwsza to wspomniane już wcześniej metody treningowe, procedury, regulaminy, słowem wszystko co żołnierz powinien wiedzieć, aby nie denerwować swojego oficera dowodzącego i nie otrzymać żadnej kary za swoje zachowanie. Drugą kategorią stanowią tematy z zakresu propagandy, mogą one przyjmować najróżniejsze formy, od historyjek rodzajowych, przez naukę, często przeinaczonej, zmanipulowanej, bądź okrojonej z faktów historii świata, a na zwykłych mantrach o wielkości Kolektywu i słuszności jego celów kończąc, tyle że zwykle w miejscu organizacji stawia się naród. W trzeciej kategorii ujęte są aspekty psychologiczne, pomagające radzić sobie ze stresem pola walki, wizjami śmierci i innymi rzeczami, które z czasem mogą przerodzić się w zespół stresu pourazowego. Ponieważ Kolektyw wyznaje zasadę, że im dłużej na służbie tym żołnierz lepszy, kinetycy podejmują starania aby ich żołnierze nie musieli lądować w szpitalach czy ośrodkach psychiatrycznych. W rezultacie w przypadku Protektoratu można śmiało mówić o całej armii oddanych, wiernych, wręcz ślepo posłusznych sług, jakie tylko czekają na rozkaz swych mistrzów, by na ich komendę zadawać ból, cierpienie i śmierć. Dzięki odpowiednim technikom żołnierze Protektoratu są przekonani o słuszności swych działań, a tym samym, nie dręczą ich wyrzuty sumienia, rozterki moralne czy inne problemy psychiczne, jakie mogłyby sprawić, że wstrzymają się przed pociągnięciem za spust. MELD Zanim przejdę do opisów jednostek, pojazdów, stopni zagrożenia i innych niezwykle fascynujących i równie ciekawych rzeczy, poświęcę trochę czasu na opisanie czym jest MELD, skąd się wzięła ta nazwa, nie wiadomo, wiadomo za to czym jest i jak dokładnie działa. Każda armia świata, od zawsze marzyła o tym aby mieć swoich super żołnierzy, odpornych na zmęczenie, mogących walczyć pomimo ciężkich obrażeń, super szybkich i super silnych wojowników jakich nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać żadna siła na świecie. MELD był odpowiedzią na te marzenia, a przynajmniej na część z nich. Ta urocza substancja, najczęściej mająca formę płynną, to nic innego jak rój nanobotów wielkości mniejszej niż czerwona krwinka, które swoje zasilanie czerpią z energii wytwarzanej przez ludzki organizm, a reagują na one na proste polecenia wydawane za pośrednictwem impulsów elektrycznych. Dzięki odpowiednio dostosowanym ściankom swej obudowy mogą one zostać użyte, aby tworzyć stałe połączenia między komórkami ludzkiego organizmu, a komponentami mechanicznymi, albo mogą zostać użyte do stworzenia całych mechanizmów już w ciele, a wszystko to sprzężone z układem nerwowym. Ulepszanie mięśni, ogólnej pracy narządów, wzmacnianie tkanki i przystosowywanie jej do konkretnych warunków, a także możliwość zastąpienia kończyny cybernetyczną protezą, a wszystko to dzięki tym małym mechanizmom. MELD jest wykorzystywany także w medycynie przy budowaniu protez narządów i innych przedmiotów, ale to w wojsku rozwinął skrzydła i jest wykorzystywany najczęściej. Broń elektromagnetyczna Rewolucja w tworzeniu ogniw galwanicznych i znaczne zmniejszenie zużycia energii sprawiły, że główną bronią wykorzystywaną obecnie, przynajmniej przez siły Kolektywu, są bronie elektromagnetyczne. Zasady działania nikomu raczej przedstawiać nie trzeba, chociaż jest to broń skomplikowana, to zaskakująco łatwa w utrzymaniu czystości, prosta w obsłudze i zaprojektowana tak, aby być jak najbardziej idioto-odporną. Kolektyw bardzo rzadko decyduje się obecnie dawać swoim siłom regularną broń palną, głównie ze względu na koszta produkcji amunicji. Broń elektromagnetyczna jest droższa w utrzymaniu, ale strzelać może nawet zwykłymi metalowymi kulkami, a baterie w takowej można łatwo wymienić. Jedynym problemem jest zużycie luf, chociaż w zwykłych karabinach nie jest ono tak wielkie aby się nim przejmować nawet przy dłuższym użytkowaniu. Jednak głównym czynnikiem wykorzystania broni elektromagnetycznej była możliwość selekcji siły pocisku. Każdy żołnierz Kolektywu ma możliwość wyboru siły ognia w swojej broni, oznacza to, że może on równie dobrze z użyciem swoich „metalowych kulek” wybijać dziury w czaszkach swoich przeciwników i masakrować ich ciała fundując długą, bolesną i krwawą śmierć, albo słabą siła ognia strzelać do demonstrantów, którym nabije najwyżej mocnego siniaka. Druga opcja szczególnie przydaje się przy tłumieniu buntów więźniów w obozach pracy, albo przy czyszczeniu stref najniższych partii miasta. To drugie robi się głównie kiedy w obozach pracy brakuje ludzi i trzeba złapać „kilka” osób. Wówczas takie kulki, którymi można potraktować przeciwnika bez obawy odebrania mu życia, są dużo lepsze niż inne formy obezwładniania. Dodatkowo każdy egzemplarz broni Kolektywu jest zaopatrzony w swego rodzaju blokadę, opartą na genetyce i chwycie broni przez żołnierza. W dużym uproszczeniu, każdy karabin ma wmontowany prosty, niewielki komputer, który odbiera sygnał od kwatery głównej, a dokładnie od radiostacji umieszczonej w hełmie każdego z żołnierzy, która odbiera sygnały z bazy. W przypadku utraty kontaktu wymagana jest tak zwana weryfikacja genetyczna, oraz sprawdzenie chwytu broni. Pierwsze sprawdza się poprzez wbicie sobie w żyły odpowiedniej igły, która wysuwa się wówczas z karabinu, zautomatyzowany system pobiera krew i zlewa ją z odpowiednią substancją, jeśli ta przybierze właściwy kolor, następuje drugi etap weryfikacji. Podczas gdy drugi poziom weryfikacji polega na chwyceniu karabinu ręką. Każdy z żołnierzy wszczepia sobie pod nią niewielkie magnesy, które w kontakcie z rękojeścią broni, dokonują skanu, jeśli wzór znajduje się w bazie danych karabinu, broń będzie gotowa do użytku, jeśli nie dokona autodestrukcji, kończąc swą egzystencję, a także egzystencję osoby jaka nieopatrznie wzięła broń do rąk. Dokładniej typów, ani modeli przytaczać tutaj nie zamierzam, bo ani mi się nie chce tego pisać, ani wam nie będzie chciało się tego czytać. Stopnie Zaalarmowania Czy też inaczej Stopnie Zagrożenia, są poziomami, na podstawie, których władze mogą wystawić do walki konkretne jednostki bojowe. Oczywiście poniżej wymienione jednostki można spotkać wszędzie, w zależności od tego gdzie się pójdzie, tajne placówki, czy ważniejsze obiekty rządowe, a także uroczystości są uważnie obserwowane i należycie zabezpieczane, właściwie bez przerwy, stopnie zaalarmowania odnoszą się głównie do tego, czy jakieś jednostki można spotkać na ulicy i kiedy konkretnie takie jednostki na ulice wychodzą. Przy okazji poniżej opisane są sposoby traktowania cywilów i podejścia do wszelkiej maści zagrożeń. Zanim zacznę, zaznaczę tylko, że poziom zaalarmowania nie musi się odnosić do całego kraju, ani nawet całego miasta, w tak wielkich aglomeracjach miejskich w jakich operuje Kolektyw niemożliwym jest utrzymanie tego samego poziomu bezpieczeństwa we wszystkich obszarach. Zawsze są miejsca, gdzie jest bardziej niebezpiecznie niż w innych, nie ma sensu aby obywatele całego miasta mieli odpowiadać za wzrost przestępczości w jednej dzielnicy czy sektorze mieszkalnym. Zamiast tego Kolektyw stawia się możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najskuteczniej radzić sobie z problemami swego społeczeństwa, a konkretniej, zagrożeń dla tegoż społeczeństwa. Pierwszy Stopień Zaalarmowania: Rutynowy Na początek pragnę zaznaczyć, że dla służb Kolektywu nie istnieje coś takiego jak zerowy poziom zagrożenia. Zawsze istnieje jakieś zagrożenie, zawsze łamane jest jakieś prawo, zawsze w czyimś umyśle rodzi się myśl buntu. Chociaż jest to paranoiczna postawa, wyznawanie jej przez żołnierzy Kolektywu znacznie wzmaga ich czujność, chociaż oficerowie muszą przez to pilnować, aby ich żołdactwo nie zaczęło się przypadkiem nadmiernie brutalizować, co jest dość niepożądanym, zważywszy na fakt, że protektorat jak sama nazwa wskazuje, ma się zajmować ochroną ludzi. Pierwszy Stopień, nie bez powodu nazywany jest Rutynowym. Jest to po prostu codzienność służb i mieszkańców na terenach kontrolowanych. Siły policyjne przeprowadzają rutynowe patrole, interweniują w typowych przypadkach, jak kradzież, pobicie, czy inne powszechne problemy społeczne, nie jest to niczym nadzwyczajnym. Na tym poziomie zagrożenia siły Protektoratu rzadko kiedy w ogóle noszą ze sobą inną broń niż pistolety i pałki, a nawet wówczas ich broń ustawiona jest na tryb obezwładniania, co oznacza że kule opuszczają broń z prędkością dostateczną by zadać ból, ale nie zabić, ani ciężko zranić przeciwnika. Strażnikom rzadko chce się też legitymować obywateli i ich przeszukiwać, chociaż mają prawo to zrobić cały czas, nawet bez podania konkretnej przyczyny. Drugi Stopień Zaalarmowania: Podejrzliwy Jest to poziom nadawany dzielnicom miast, gdzie dochodzi do znacznego wzrostu przestępczości lub wystąpień przeciwko władzy Kolektywu, najczęściej jedno i drugie. Takie zalążki anarchii i skok przestępczości, mogą wynikać z różnych przyczyn, zwykle skrajnej biedy mieszkańców, którzy pragnął siłą wydrzeć sobie nowe środki do życia. Zwykle do przywrócenia ładu w danej dzielnicy starczy jedna interwencja sił policyjnych, która zgarnie dostateczną ilość mieszkańców problematycznej strefy; po drodze dotkliwie bijąc i okaleczając, a jeśli trzeba to także zabijając tych, którzy stawiają opór; po czym przetransportuje ich do obozów pracy, tym samym robiąc miejsce i zostawiając zasoby dla kolejnych pokoleń, które będą mogły żyć i walczyć ze sobą o resztki odpadów, w cieniu wielkich białych wież. Stopień ten nazywany jest podejrzliwym, z powodu podejrzeń prób jawnego buntu, albo co gorsza działalności terrorystycznej. W miejscach o drugim stopniu zaalarmowania na ulice wychodzą już groźniejsze jednostki Kolektywu, do użytku zostają oddane także większe ilości sprzętu takiego jak wszelkiej maści transportery, powszechne staje się także legitymowanie i przeszukiwanie przechodniów, podobnie zresztą wydaje się pozwolenia na użycie ostrej amunicji. To właśnie na tym stopniu zagrożenia oficerowie mają największy problem ze swymi ludźmi, gdyż ciężko jest wytyczyć granicę, między dopuszczalną surowością, a niepotrzebną brutalizacją ze strony władz, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu poczucia bezpieczeństwa obywateli. Trzeci Stopień Zaalarmowania: Terrorystyczny Aktywowany natychmiast w przypadku jawnego buntu przeciwko władzy Kolektywu, czy też zamachu bombowego. Kiedy dochodzi do takiej sytuacji, Kolektyw wysyła do walki swoje dobrze wyszkolone i jeszcze lepiej przystosowane do walki jednostki specjalne, a także korzysta z różnych form dostępnego wsparcia. Rewizje mieszkań, przeszukiwania na ulicy i zatrzymania, stają się codziennością, a wojsko państwa zawsze ma przy sobie nabitą i gotową do użycia broń automatyczną. Rzadko bierze się tutaj jeńców, z reguły stawiając na anihilację zagrożenia. W niewole bierze się ludzi tylko, jeśli istnieje podejrzenie udziału większej organizacji, a nie samozwańczej komórki, gdzie pierwsza opcja staje się coraz bardziej powszechna w ostatnich latach. Jest to czas, który oficerowie uwielbiają i nienawidzą jednocześnie, ponieważ brutalizacja metod działania nie jest postrzegana jako problem. Nadużycia ze strony władzy są wówczas właściwie codziennością, problemem jest jednak fakt, że kiedy problem zostanie zażegnany, żołnierzy trzeba przywołać do porządku, co generuje dodatkowe problemy. Na trzecim stopniu zagrożenia Kolektyw lubi ukazywać swoje prawdziwe oblicze swoim mieszkańcom. Zawsze po ustanowieniu trzeciego stopnia zagrożenia, Mówcy mają wiele pracy z przywróceniem myślenia swoich obywateli na właściwe tory, jest to jednak konieczne, dla utrzymania kontroli ze strony Władców Umysłów. Czwarty Stopień Zaalarmowania: Wojenny Obojętnie czy są to działania podjęte przeciwko Kolektywowi, czy też Kolektyw podejmuje działania przeciwko komuś, cały obszar na jakim dochodzi, lub zachodzi podejrzenie dojścia do walk zostaje oznaczony Czwartym Stopniem Zaalarmowania. Na tym etapie nie spotyka się już większości jednostek Rutynowego stopnia, a i niewiele jest z Podejrzanego. Protektorat posyła na takim terenie do walki wszystkie swoje siły, wliczając w to jednostki specjalne, oraz angażuje wsparcie z użyciem ciężkiego sprzętu. Niewielu jest obecnie ludzi w miastach, którzy widzieli kiedyś na oczy machiny wojenne Kolektywu takie jak czołgi czy samoloty wojenne, albo transportowce, jeszcze mniej doświadczyło ich pełnego potencjału bojowego i przeżyło aby o nim opowiedzieć. W wojennym stopniu zaalarmowania Kolektyw walczy o przetrwanie, zarówno swojej organizacji jak i całego świata, z tego powodu w przypadku rozpoczęcia działań na terenie kontrolowanym przez Kolektyw, najczęściej dokonuje się ewakuacji cywilów, aby jak najmniej z nich doznało uszczerbek na zdrowiu, nikt nie przejmuje się jednak społecznymi wyrzutkami, które nierzadko stają do walki u boku Kolektywu, jako jego najemnicy. Co ciekawe, Kolektyw ma bardzo jasno określone procedury w przypadku wkraczania na czyjeś terytorium, w pierwszej kolejności zajmuje obiekty cywilne, konieczne dla sprawnego funkcjonowania społeczeństwa takie jak oczyszczalnie ścieków, elektrownie, przepompownie wód. Nie są one jednak niszczone, ponieważ Kolektyw już wtedy posyła Mówców, aby ci szerzyli propagandę systemu opiekuńczego, a fakt, że Kolektyw robi co może aby nie utrudniać mieszkańcom życia, ma być tego najlepszym dowodem. Mimo wszystko, Kolektyw wyznaje zasadę Czystej Wojny, co oznacza, że nie dopuszcza się ataków na obiekty cywilne, oraz surowo każe wszelkie zbrodnie na niewinnych. Ponownie jest to element propagandy opiekuńczej ideologii, która nie pozwala na krzywdzenie swoich nowych poddanych. Nawet kiedy mieszkańcy dopuszczają się ataków na służby mundurowe, z reguły tak długo jak nie zostaje użyta broń zdolna zranić wojska Kolektywu nie używa się trybu zabójczego w broniach. Z wyżej wymienionych powodów, nie korzysta się z broni masowego rażenia, zwłaszcza biologicznych i chemicznych, ani miotaczy ognia i ładunków ogniowych. Problemem byłyby tutaj sytuacje kiedy placówki wojskowe są ukryte wśród ośrodków cywilnych, artyleria elektromagnetyczna jest jednak tak celna, że jest w stanie namierzyć cel z dokładnością do metra, a głowice plazmowe skutecznie poradzą sobie z każdym typem schronu. Rodzaje Typów Piechoty Protektoratu Typy piechoty Protektoratu podzielone są według stopni zagrożenia w jakich operują, od tego zależą ich uprawnienia i sprzęt jakim dysponują, a także modyfikacje genetyczne jakie są im przyznawane. Jednostki pierwszego stopnia zaalarmowania to podstawowe jednostki porządku publicznego. Kolektyw daje im dobre wyposażenie i dba o ich wyszkolenie, jednostki te cierpią jednak z powodu braku poważniejszych modyfikacji genetycznych z użyciem MELDu, przez co zostają w tyle w stosunku do jednostek pozostałych stopni zagrożenia. Wzmacnia się im właściwie tylko mięśnie rąk i nóg, aby byli oni szybsi i silniejsi od potencjalnego zbira i nie mieli problemu z takowym w walce jeden na jednego, a także nie pozwolili mu na ucieczkę. Jednostki drugiego stopnia zaalarmowania wkraczają już w pole jednostek wojennych. W zależności od terenu i stopnia zagrożenia na jakim operują mogą one otrzymywać różne rodzaje uzbrojenia i opancerzenia, mają już jednak pełnoprawne modyfikacje genetyczne, które uwzględniają nie tylko większą siłę i szybkość, chociaż i tak jest ona większa niż u jednostek pierwszego typu, ale także inne modyfikacje. Przykładem jest tutaj modyfikacja oczu, która poszerza kąt świadomego widzenia i usprawnia celowanie, efekt można opisać jako coś na kształt przybliżenia przy skupieniu na celu, zdolność ta nie jest rzecz jasna aktywna cały czas gdyż byłoby to dość uciążliwe. Innym rodzajem modyfikacji jest drugie serce, które bije jednostajnie z oryginalnym i może przejąć jego funkcje. Finałem są modyfikacje kości, które dzięki swej wytrzymałości pozwalają bez problemu znosić upadki z dużych wysokości. Wszystkie te modyfikacje mają także jednostki trzeciego i czwartego stopnia zagrożenia, chociaż zdarzają się w nich jednostki o bardzo specyficznych modyfikacjach, przeznaczonych wyłącznie dla nich. Istnieją także jednostki specjalne, które także posiadają własne ulepszenia organizmów, jak chociażby widma, zabójcy Protektoratu, którzy potrafią stać się niewidzialni, albo Kapelani, którzy potrafią emitować własne impulsy elektromagnetyczne unieszkodliwiające elektrykę, lub rażące przeciwników prądem. Jednostki pierwszego stopnia zaalarmowania - Wartownicy - Jedna z dwóch podstawowych jednostek porządku publicznego. Ci żołnierze wyposażeni w lekkie kamizelki kuloodporne, pistolety i broń automatyczną w trakcie walki polegają na własnej szybkości, aniżeli sile mięśni. Z reguły ich taktyka opiera się na szybkim dotarciu na wyższą pozycję, na przykład na dach samochodu i posłanie w przeciwnika salwy z karabinu bądź pistoletu. Ustawione na małą siłę ognia karabiny wartowników to dość by skutecznie obezwładnić przeciwnika, jednocześnie nie pozbawiając go życia. Z reguły wartownicy noszą proste stroje, gdzie ich tors, ramiona i nogi okrywają kolejne płyty kevlaru lub innego tworzywa sztucznego przystosowanego do zatrzymywania kul, gdzie materiał między płytami ma kolor błękitny lub niebieski, w zależności od państwa. Same płyty mogą być czarne, ciemno-szare lub granatowe, co ponownie zależne jest od regionu. Wartownicy korzystają także z otwartych hełmów, pozbawionych przyrządów wspomagających celowanie i analizę otoczenia, za to zapewniających pełny kąt widzenia i mniej złowrogi wygląd, pożądany przy pracy wśród ludzi. - Pacyfikatorzy -''' Drugi podstawowy typ jednostki porządku publicznego, ten jednak dla odmiany przedkłada część prędkości nad siłę i lepsze opancerzenie. Na co dzień pacyfikatorzy korzystają z pistoletów i swoich pałek ogłuszających, chociaż częściej jest ona nazywana „łamaczem kości”. Wykonana głównie ze stali, na trzonie powlekanym grubą warstwą gumy, pałka ta jest bronią dość krótką, ale niezwykle niebezpieczną. O ile uderzenie płazem zakończy się jedynie sporych rozmiarów siniakiem na trafionym obszarze i bardzo rzadko poważniejszymi obrażeniami, o tyle w pełni stalowe i znacznie węższe „ostrze” bez problemu pogruchocze kości każdego, kto próbuje stawiać opór pacyfikatorowi. Na dodatek same pałki mają dwa tryby, gdzie drugi jest używany głównie w sytuacjach kiedy przeciwnik podejmuje walkę z pacyfikatorem z użyciem przedmiotu mogącego mu zagrozić, jak na przykład maczeta, czy inny oręż. Wówczas pacyfikator przechodzi do drugiego trybu użycia swej pałki, wówczas to stalowe kolce dotychczas ułożone wzdłuż ostrza i nie stanowiące wielkiego zagrożenia, stają poziomo, zmieniając pałkę w kolczastą maczugę, która nie dość, że może zadać ciężkie obrażenia od samych stalowych kolców, to jeszcze może razić przeciwnika prądem. Dawka elektrowstrząsów prosto w narządy wewnętrzne jest tutaj często porównywana do użycia defibrylatora na pacjencie, którego serce nadal bije. Efektów raczej nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Pacyfikatorzy dysponują właściwie takim samym opancerzeniem jak Wartownicy, zachowując nawet ten sam schemat kolorystyczny, jedyną różnicą jest noszona przez ogłuszaczy kamizelka anty-uderzeniowa, przystosowana do zatrzymywania ciosów w walce wręcz, niezależnie od ich natury. Dodatkowo pacyfikatorzy mogą nosić ze sobą karabiny automatyczne, lub co jest u nich znacznie częściej spotykane, tarcze kuloodporne. Skuteczność, brutalność i efektywność pacyfikatorów jest tak duża, że jednostki te nie można spotkać czasami nawet w trakcie działań wojennych, gdzie wspierają działania drużyn szturmowych i desantowych, chociaż daje się im wówczas lepszą broń i pancerze. - '''Rewolwerowcy - jeden z dwóch typów jednostek interwencyjnych pierwszego poziomu zagrożenia. Podczas gdy wartownicy i pacyfikatorzy są spotykani powszechnie na ulicy, rewolwerowcy pojawiają się tylko tam, gdzie zagrożone jest ludzkie życie. Są to zarazem pierwsze jednostki w pełni przystosowane do zabijania. Na co dzień spotkać ich można w bezpieczniejszych dzielnicach, gdzie pełnią funkcje oficerów dla oddziałów ochroniarzy. Nazwa rewolwerowcy jest tutaj dość myląca, bo chociaż faktycznie ten typ jednostek posiada pistolety w swoim wyposażeniu i są to modyfikowane, znacznie lepsze wersje zwykłych broni, rewolwerowiec zawsze ma na podorędziu karabin automatyczny. Szerokie zastosowanie pistoletów wzięło się z obszarów na jakich te jednostki operują, czyli tuneli kablowych pod miastami, albo mieszkań w idyllicznych białych wieżach, gdzie też dochodzi do przestępstw. W takich miejscach długa broń taka jak karabin jest po prostu niepraktyczna, a jej szybkostrzelność z reguły jest zbędna, gdyż rzadko rewolwerowiec ma do czynienia z więcej niż jednym przeciwnikiem. Jako ochronę osobista rewolwerowcy wykorzystują już kompozytowe pancerze przystosowane zarówno do ochrony przed uderzeniami w walce wręcz, ale także przed strzałami z broni palnej. Dysponują oni też już znacznie bardziej zaawansowanymi hełmami, które nie tylko dają lepszą protekcje, ale także umożliwiają skanowanie otoczenia, a także umożliwiają różne rodzaje wizji, takie jak noktowizja, czy podczerwień, posiadają wbudowane systemy inteligentnego śledzenia ruchu, co pozwala w porę dostrzec czy cel się przemieszcza, oraz względnie skutecznie przewidywać co planuje. - Ochroniarze - Są właściwie tym samym co rewolwerowcy, tyle że ich wyżej wymienieni towarzysze są oficerami ochroniarzy, a sami ochroniarze nie mogą cieszyć się dostępem do modyfikowanych pistoletów. Poza tym nie ustępują oni sobie we właściwie żadnym aspekcie, to samo wyposażenie, ta sama rola na polu walki, te same modyfikacje, zwykle rewolwerowcy wyróżniają się kolorem pancerzy no i jest ich znacznie mniej niż ochroniarzy. Jednostki drugiego stopnia zaalarmowania - Ciężko-zbrojni - jeden z dwóch typów jednostek drugiego stopnia zaalarmowania. W kwestii ochrony osobistej nie różnią się oni właściwie od rewolwerowców i ochroniarzy, chociaż podczas gdy ochroniarze i rewolwerowcy w swych ładownicach noszą amunicję, rzadziej kajdanki i inne niezbędne im rzeczy, ciężko-zbrojny nosi ze sobą materiały wybuchowe, lub inne przydatne przedmioty. Ponownie nazwa ciężko-zbrojny jest tutaj dosyć myląca, ponieważ może wskazywać na to iż są to jedyne jednostki używające ciężkiej broni na polu walki, co jest nieprawdą, gdyż istnieje jeszcze typ oddziałów wsparcia. W trakcie wymiany ogniowej jednostki te często korzystają z granatników chociaż równie często można spotkać takie oddziały uzbrojone w, wyrzutnie rakiet, lub biegające z plecakami wypełnionymi minami albo materiałami wybuchowymi, które detonują z użyciem systemów przyczepionych do swych rękawic. W trakcie zamieszek czy też czyszczenia stref, ciężko-zbrojni korzystają głównie z granatników, zwłaszcza dymnych i gazowych, które skutecznie rozpędzają tłumy, które następnie są pacyfikowane przez odpowiednie, wymienione już wcześniej jednostki. Jednakże, kiedy ciężko-zbrojnym przychodzi walczyć w regularnej wojnie, to walki stają uzbrojeni w wyrzutnie rakiet z głowicami najróżniejszego typu, ich pociski mogą równie dobrze niszczyć wrogie zabudowania, co przebijać pancerze jednostek, albo wykurzać oponentów zza osłony, zwykle zmieniając część z nich w poszarpane ochłapy zakrwawionego mięsa, kiedy oberwą masą odłamków. - Uderzeniowi - Ponownie, z wyglądu jednostki te nie różnią się od pozostałych, za uzbrojenie mają jednak strzelby kompozytowe, mogące w zależności od rodzaju przeciwników i pola walki strzelać niewielkimi „pajęczynkami” stalowych linek, które lubią łapać więcej niż jeden cel naraz z użyciem swoich haczyków, a następnie razić prądem wszystkie te cele, dzięki baterii do jakiej są podłączone, albo jednostki te mogą strzelać swoimi potężnymi pociskami zmieniając każdego oponenta jaki stanie na ich drodze z użyciem ogromnych ilości śrutu. Jednostki te ze względu na swoje uzbrojenie i specyfikę walki, jaka nakazuje im szybkie wyeliminowanie przeciwnika, zwykle są siłami właśnie uderzeniowymi, desantowymi albo przełamania, gdzie we wszystkich przypadkach często towarzyszą im pacyfikatorzy, albo tarczownicy. Zmiany związane z walką w strefach trzeciego i czwartego stopnia zaalarmowania Akcje terrorystyczne i działania wojenne są przez Kolektyw traktowane właściwie na równi, jako bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla jego władzy. Właściwie jedynym powodem, dla którego Protektorat nie używa czołgów, czy innego ciężkiego sprzętu w walce z terroryzmem, jest fakt, że jest to nieopłacalne. Grupy terrorystyczne z reguły są małe, więc angażowanie grup pancernych w zwalczenie kilkuosobowego oddziału jest po prostu głupotą. Dochodzi tutaj także fakt, że praktycznie zawsze takie grupy operują i ukrywają się na terenie miast, a rządy nie chcą szerzyć niepotrzebnej paniki. Zamachy bombowe jakich zwykle grupy próbują się dopuszczać to i tak już dość dla większości mieszkańców stref kontrolowanych. W trakcie prowadzenia działań wojennych czy akcji anty-terrorystycznych z ulic znikają już takie jednostki jak wartownicy, rewolwerowcy czy ochroniarze. Te jednostki, które już można było spotkać na polu walki czyli pacyfikatorzy, ciężko-zbrojni, oraz uderzeniowi, są natomiast uzbrajani w lepszy oręż, jak wyrzutnie rakiet u ciężko-zbrojnych z całą gamą pocisków o różnych zastosowaniach, praktycznie każdy szeregowiec, niezależnie od specjalizacji otrzymuje granat; pacyfikatorzy dostają też lepsze tarcze, przystosowane do zatrzymywania amunicji przebijającej, a nierzadko ich pałki ogłuszające są zastępowane przez rażącą prądem broń sieczną; podczas gdy uderzeniowi otrzymują pociski, będące już właściwie małymi granatami, które przy trafieniu są w stanie zabić kilka osób naraz dzięki uwalnianym przez siebie szrapnelom. Wyglądem zewnętrznym, jednostki na tym etapie właściwie nie różnią się od tych jakie widać było na poprzednich poziomach zaalarmowania, no może poza faktem, że w trakcie działań wojennych, lub podczas polowania na terrorystów w terenie, otrzymują one odpowiedni kamuflaż na swoich kombinezonach. Jest to celowy zabieg, mający znacznie utrudnić ocenę zagrożenia przeciwnikowi. Na trzecim i czwartym poziomie zaalarmowania wszystkie jednostki Protektoratu otrzymują znacznie lepszą ochronę personalną, niż ta jaką dysponowały wcześniej. Na tym poziomie, zwykła kula, nawet wystrzelona z karabinu nie ma szansy przebicia kombinezonu ochronnego Protektoratu, a nawet te ze stalowymi płaszczami, przystosowane do przebijania kamizelek kuloodpornych, będą miały poważny problem z przedarciem się, przez pancerze tych ludzi. Są jednostki takie jak czyściciele, czy tarczownicy, których z powodu ich potężnego opancerzenia, na polu walki położyć może właściwie tylko granat rzucony pod nogi, albo skoncentrowany ogień wielu broni naraz, albo po prostu jakiś rodzaj stacjonarnego działka automatycznego, normalnie używanego do niszczenia pojazdów opancerzonych. Ta sama zasada tyczy się wyższych rangą oficerów armii, chociaż są jednostki specjalne, których pokonanie na polu walki jest jeszcze trudniejsze, zwykle są to już jednak głównodowodzący całych armii, albo ich ochroniarze. Jednostki trzeciego i czwartego stopnia zaalarmowania - Szturmowcy - Wyglądem i wyposażeniem szturmowcy nie różnią się wiele od ochroniarzy normalnie spotykanych w strefach pierwszego poziomu zaalarmowania, mają oni już jednak wszystkie niezbędne modyfikacje genetyczne. Szturmowcy są łatwo rozpoznawalni dzięki swojemu dodatkowemu, cięższemu opancerzeniu, które jest tańsze w produkcji od specjalistycznych kombinezonów, używanych przez pozostałe grupy. Daje on porównywalną ochronę, chociaż ze względu na swoje parametry jest nieco upierdliwy w użytkowaniu. Na tym etapie, jednostki te są trzonem armii Protektoratu jaka wkracza na pole walki. Uzbrojeni w standardowe karabiny elektromagnetyczne, pistolety i granaty, stanowią zagrożenie dla właściwie każdego typu wrogiej piechoty. Protektorat nie miał potrzeby dawania im lepszej amunicji, wystrzeliwany z ich karabinów metalowy pocisk w kształcie kuli lub dysku, w zależności od konieczności, lecący z prędkością sześciu machów, nie musi nawet przebijać kamizelki kuloodpornej przeciwnika, aby zadać mu potężne obrażenia samą siłą jaka zostaje oddana przy trafieniu. Co prawda przekłada się to na mniejszy zasięg skuteczny broni, większość wymian ogniowych zwykłej piechoty jest jednak prowadzona na dystansie od dwustu do dwustu pięćdziesięciu metrów, a przy takich dystansach i z taką prędkością pocisków rodzaj amunicji nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. - Wsparcie - Normalne karabiny elektromagnetyczne z reguły nie nadają się do prowadzenia ognia prewencyjnego. Co prawda siła penetracyjna pocisków jest o wiele bardziej niż wystarczająco potężna, aby poradzić sobie z murami budynków, w jakich mogą kryć się przeciwnicy, ale zużycie lufy w karabinach elektromagnetycznych, a także możliwość szybkiego wyładowania baterii w karabinach przy zbyt agresywnym użyciu, sprawia że dowództwo niechętnie patrzy na tego typu manewry. Właśnie po to zresztą żołnierze otrzymują hełmy umożliwiające im widzenie w różnym spektrum promieniowania, aby nie musieć polegać na „strzelaniu na pałę”. Żołnierze wsparcia, zwani potocznie gatlingami, nie muszą martwić się o tego typu zagadnienia. Kiedy ruszają do walki otrzymują potężny zapas amunicji, ogniwa galwaniczne w ich karabinach są znacznie większe od tych standardowych, a sam karabiny wyposażony jest w trzy lufy ustawione w mechanizmie obrotowym, przez co nie muszą martwić się zużyciem. Jednostki te zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o zapewnieniu jednostkom Kolektywu przewagi ogniowej nad każdym przeciwnikiem. Ci żołnierze mogą spokojnie postawić na drodze nieprzyjaciela ścianę kul; które w tych broniach mają już bardziej typowy dla naboju wygląd; która przebije praktycznie każdą osłonę, wliczając w to tą personalną. W ten sposób mogą dać wytchnienie swym walczącym kamratom, osłaniać ich działania, a jeśli jest taka potrzeba, faktycznie mogą ostrzelać prewencyjnie podejrzany budynek. - Strzelcy wyborowi '-' '''Na początek, mała lekcja semantyki, strzelec wyborowy to nie snajper. Podczas gdy snajper działa samotnie w parach bądź trzyosobowych grupach, najczęściej wypełniając misje zwiadowcze, lub eliminując co ważniejsze jednostki przeciwnika, strzelec wyborowy walczy wraz z oddziałami piechoty na pierwszej linii frontu, wspierając je swoim celnym okiem i znacznie lepszymi systemami optycznymi, umożliwiającymi mu skuteczniejsze celowanie i zdejmowanie przeciwników z większego dystansu. W armii Kolektywu rola ta ma właściwie ten sam charakter, strzelec wyborowy jest właśnie tym, jednostką wspierającą pozostałe rodzaje piechoty na polu walki. Strzelec wyborowy ma dwie przewagi nad szeregowym szturmowcem Protektoratu. Po pierwsze jego hełm ma jeszcze bardziej zaawansowane systemy optyczne, pozwalające mu na skuteczniejsze namierzanie celu, po drugie otrzymuje on zmodyfikowaną wersje karabinu używanego przez piechotę, z podajnikiem amunicji przystosowanym specjalnie do broni strzelca. Ta amunicja, ponownie wyglądająca już znacznie bardziej jak typowy nabój, jest przystosowana do walki z celami opancerzonymi. W przypadku broni czarno-prochowych mówilibyśmy tutaj o przebijaniu kamizelek kuloodpornych, jednak przy tych prędkościach pocisku ten karabin może być równie dobrze zmorą piechoty, co lekko opancerzonych wozów bojowych. - '''Tarczownik - Jedna z dwóch najbardziej charakterystycznych jednostek Protektoratu i w tym wypadku jedna z bardziej upierdliwych do zwalczenia. Tarczownik bardzo szybko rzuci się w oczy szeregowemu żołnierzowi jaki musi walczyć z siłami Kolektywu. Znacznie wyższy od swych towarzyszy broni, znacznie lepiej opancerzony, na szczęście posiadający standardowe uzbrojenie, przynajmniej w większości przypadków, chociaż Protektorat i tak daje zwykle tym jednostkom trzy granaty na głowę. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, jest to jedna z tych jednostek, które nie muszą się obawiać większości zagrożeń na polu walki i to nie tylko ze względu na swoje potężne opancerzenie, przynajmniej nie to fizyczne. Każdy tarczownik ma wbudowany w pancerz generator pola siłowego. Pole to ma kształt bańki, emitującej tarczę, która ukrywa dwieście siedemdziesiąt procent całego ciała tarczownika, w tym wypadku odsłonięte pozostają zawsze plecy żołnierza, dlatego nierzadko maszerują oni w parach lub większych grupach, osłaniając się nawzajem. Pola dzięki swemu kształtowi są w stanie zrykoszetować większość pocisków, rzadko kiedy musząc całkowicie wyhamować ich impet. Nawet jeśli jakaś broń przebije się przez aktywną barierę tarczownika, to z reguły pocisk wytraca tyle swej prędkości, że na pancerzu tarczownika nie zostaje nawet rysa. Głównym zadaniem tych jednostek jest działanie jako awangarda, skupianie na sobie ognia nieprzyjaciela i odsłanianie jego pozycji ogniowych dla pozostałych jednostek bojowych, oraz osłanianie szarżujących za tarczownikami jednostek piechoty. - Czyściciele - Pierwotna nazwa tych jednostek wzięła się z czasów, kiedy Kolektyw prowadził szeroko zakrojone kampanie w strefach zakazanych, chcąc pozyskać je dla siebie pod budowę nowych osiedli, albo dla zdobycia znajdujących się w nich zapasów. Obecnie Protektorat rzadko kiedy musi udawać się do takich stref, jednostki te bardzo przydają się jednak w trakcie prowadzenia najróżniejszych działań wojennych. Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką należy zwrócić tutaj uwagę jest fakt, że czyściciele z użyciem modyfikacji genetycznych zostali zaprojektowani tak, aby być jak najbardziej odpornymi na wysokie temperatury, bez problemu mogą oni kroczyć środkiem płonącego budynku, nie odnosząc żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji. Dodatkowo mają oni własne, wyhodowane dzięki MELDowi w organizmach, systemy filtrowania powietrza, dzięki czemu mogą oddychać w zadymionych i zaczadzonych pomieszczeniach, nawet kiedy dojdzie do uszkodzenia ich pancerzy. W kwestii uzbrojenia, czyściciele mają do swej dyspozycji cały wachlarz najróżniejszych broni. Pierwotnie był to oręż oparty o użycie ognia, gdyż taka broń najlepiej sprawdzała się w walce z mutantami, do dzisiaj bronie ogniowe są u nich często i gęsto wykorzystywane. Najbardziej ikonicznym i paradoksalnie najrzadziej wykorzystywanym narzędziem są miotacze ognia. Jęzory płomieni uwalniane przez tą broń mogą się podobać i skutecznie działać na wyobraźnię, ale są niezwykle niepraktyczne w użyciu, przynajmniej jeśli idzie o walkę z regularną armią, bo przeciwko mutantom faktycznie sprawdzają się nieźle. Znacznie częściej czyściciele używają wyrzutni rakiet zaopatrzonych w pociski zapalające, granatów o tej samej funkcji, oraz strzelb, których amunicja została dostosowana tak, aby przy trafieniu w cel oblewać oponenta lepką, żrącą, łatwopalną substancją. Same miotacze ognia są przez czyścicieli używane obecnie bardzo rzadko, zwykle w postaci niewielkich wyrzutni montowanych na karwaszach., ciskających jęzory ognia na kilka metrów do przodu. Takie wyrzutnie mogą być wykorzystane do kilku razy na sztukę, jednocześnie pozwalając czyścicielowi na korzystanie z innych rodzajów oręża, jak te wymienione wcześniej, albo bronie chemiczne z jakich równie chętnie te jednostki korzystają. Naturalnie jak to zwykle bywa w ustrojach totalitarnych, propaganda swoje, a wojna swoje. Chociaż władze państw Kolektywu zarzekają się, że nie korzystają z broni biologicznej ani chemicznej, nazywając ja okrutną i barbarzyńską, czyściciele swoje pancerze maja dostosowane nie tylko do obsługi miotaczy ognia, ale także do wszelkiej maści miotaczy kwasu i innych ładunków chemicznych, rzadziej biologicznych. Czyściciele są bardzo charakterystyczni na polu walki. Wyróżniają ich ich potężne pancerze, przystosowane nie tylko do chronienia ich przed kulą nieprzyjaciela, ale także bronią z jakiej korzystają oni sami, a także zasobniki z potężnymi ilościami sprzętu jaki przenoszą. Z reguły działają samodzielnie, gdzie inne jednostki zachowują bezpieczny dystans od nich. - Snajperzy - Ostatnie już jednostki na tej liście. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, niezależne jednostki bojowe, skoncentrowane głównie na akcjach zwiadowczych, aktach sabotażu, czy eliminacji wrogich dowódców lub innych strategicznych figur. Snajperzy nie są jedyną jednostką tego typu w szeregach Kolektywu, są jednak tą, której powinien obawiać się wrogi oficer kiedy wyrusza w teren, albo kiedy przebywa na otwartym polu, nawet wewnątrz swojej kwatery. Podczas gdy inne jednostki maszerują na front całymi hordami, ścierając się z masami przeciwników, dziurawiąc budynki swymi pociskami i ryjąc ziemię naprowadzanym ogniem artyleryjskim, snajperzy są subtelnymi łowcami, przedzierającymi się niezauważenie przez ogromne połacie terenów kontrolowanych przez nieprzyjaciela, często aby oddać jeden strzał, po czym zniknąć równie nagle i niespodziewanie jak się pojawili. Oprócz tego ich zaawansowane przyrządy optyczne są niezwykle przydatnymi narzędziami pozwalającymi skutecznie obserwować wroga i ustalać położenie jego celów strategicznych, jak na przykład baterie artyleryjskie, czy umiejscowienie zapasów amunicji i paliwa w bazie wojskowej. Jako, że snajperzy są jednostkami niezwykle niezależnymi, każdy z nich posiada w swoim hełmie radiostację dalekiego zasięgu, jaka pozwala mu na przesył zdobytych informacji i pozyskiwanie dokładnych informacji na temat swoich celów, niezależnie od tego jak daleko w teren nieprzyjaciela się taka jednostka zapuści. Ich pancerze są wyłożone płytami zakrzywiającymi promienie słoneczne, przez co snajper może stać się w dużej mierze niewidzialny dla przeciwnika, chociaż nie jest to najlepsza technika maskująca armii Protektoratu, jest wystarczająca aby jednostki były skuteczne. Uzbrojenie snajperów stanowią karabiny szynowe, kule z ich broni nie są prowadzone z użyciem lufy, leczy szyny elektromagnetycznej, co jeszcze bardziej zmniejsza i tak bardzo niewielkie tarcie pocisków, natomiast wyspecjalizowana amunicja pozwala na radzenie sobie z wieloma rodzajami celów. Dlatego też snajperzy są tak niebezpieczni, mogą oni po prostu przeskanować okolicę i jednym strzałem, oddanym z ogromnych, przekraczających kilometr odległości, wyeliminować swój cel, po czym ulotnić się nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Jednostki specjalne - Widma - Kontynuując tematykę snajperów, widma są największą zmorą, lecz w tym wypadku już nie tylko żołnierzy wroga. Te owiane złą sławą na praktycznie całym globie; a przynajmniej w miejscach gdzie wie się o ich istnieniu; jednostki bojowe są specjalnie przystosowane do tego aby być jak najlepszymi zabójcami. Ci zawodowi mordercy otrzymali szereg modyfikacji genetycznych, dzięki którym są w stanie wskoczyć na pierwsze piętro i to bez konieczności brania rozbiegu, ich kombinezony są w stanie czynić ich całkowicie niewidzialnymi, podczas gdy sama skóra tych ludzi jest w stanie emitować impulsy elektromagnetyczne, które uszkadzają wszelką elektronikę. Dodatkowo z pewnością otrzymali oni modyfikacje genetyczne zwiększające ich szybkość i tężyznę fizyczną, ponieważ jednostki te nieraz kładły trupem cały grupy doświadczonych żołnierzy w walce wręcz. Najczęściej widma są używane do eliminacji zbuntowanych oficerów, agentów Kolektywu, którzy okazali się być nieskuteczni, nierzadko psychokinetyków, albo po prostu ludzi niewygodnych politycznie. Widma mogą eliminować swoje cele skrycie i po cichu, nierzadko pozorując wypadek, albo samobójstwo, lub jeśli taka jest wola ich panów, mogą zostawić za sobą cały szlak zakrwawionych trupów, w ten sposób udzielając lekcji potencjalnym zdrajcom i buntownikom. W takich przypadkach widma praktycznie w ogóle nie korzystają z broni własnej, posługując się najwyżej orężem zdobytym na wrogach. Naturalnie te same techniki i metody są wykorzystywane przy eliminacji celów wrogich wojsk broniących stref autonomicznych. Kiedy jednak przychodzi im stawać do walki na froncie, co nie jest rzadkim zjawiskiem, ponieważ Widma mogą być wykorzystywane jako jednostki do siania terroru i zwykle są w tym bardzo skuteczne, wykorzystują działka plazmowe. Ta broń jest w stanie przebić każdy rodzaj pancerza, czy to kamizelka kuloodporna, czy to blacha czołgu, kiedy Widma i ich bronie idą w ruch, żaden przeciwnik nie może czuć się bezpiecznie, niezależnie od stopnia i odległości od frontu. Widma już nieraz udowadniały, że potrafią dopaść swój cel nawet w jego sypialni i tam posłać mu prosto w twarz kulę plazmy. Na szczęście dla wszystkich, którzy mogliby mieć z nimi styczność, każde użycie widm, musi być zatwierdzone przez Władców Stref Kulturowych, albo samych Władców Umysłów. - Oficerowie - Począwszy od poruczników wzwyż wszyscy oficerowie armii Protektoratu, jacy dotychczas nosili standardowe wzory opancerzenia używane przez swoją specjalizację, otrzymują spersonalizowane pancerze, o większych od zwykłych, dość charakterystycznych hełmach. Pancerze noszone przez oficerów zapewniają im ochronę porównywalną z tym jakiej używają tarczownicy oraz czyściciele, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu wagi i gabarytów pancerzy zwykłych jednostek piechoty. Oprócz hełmów, oficerowie, od rangi kapitana wzwyż otrzymują peleryny, które wraz z kolejnymi awansami stają się coraz dłuższe i coraz bardziej zdobne, niewielu oficerów używa ich jednak w walce, chyba że na terenach miejskich. Same peleryny są też raczej symbolem dla zwykłych ludzi, gdzie peleryna ma oznaczać, że ma się do czynienia z kimś ważnym, oraz budzić respekt. Oficerowie raczej nie budzą podziwu swym uzbrojeniem, zwykle korzystają ze zwykłych karabinów magnetycznych, bądź tych należących do strzelców wyborowych. Jako broń poboczna służy im modyfikowany pistolet, jeszcze lepszy od tego używanego przez rewolwerowców. Przyrządami wsparcia są tutaj jak zwykle granaty różnych typów noszone w ilości trzech. Jednak to nie uzbrojeniem na polu walki oficer stoi. Najgroźniejszą bronią oficera na polu walki jest jego wysoki poziom autoryzacji działań. Takie jednostki mogą wzywać na pole bitwy wsparcie artyleryjskie, posiłki w postaci dodatkowych jednostek bojowych, a nawet naloty powietrzne. Dodatkowo Protektorat zawsze posyła do walki drony i inne jednostki zwiadowcze, które mogą wyświetlić obraz pola walki z góry każdemu z takich oficerów, dzięki czemu dokładnie wie on jak rozmieszczać swoje jednostki aby osiągać maksymalną skuteczność w walce. Dodatkowo każdy z oficerów otrzymuje modyfikacje genetyczne mózgu, pozwalające im na szybsze przyswajanie i analizowanie informacji, w rezultacie czyniąc ich jeszcze niebezpieczniejszymi, ale jest jeszcze coś. Nie wiadomo, czy tego typu rozwiązanie zostało zastosowane u każdego żołnierza Protektoratu, ani nawet od jakiego stopnia owe rozwiązanie się zaczyna, z pewnością jednak mają je oficerowie. Chodzi o wszczepiane bezpośrednio do ich kory mózgowej czipy, dzięki nim Władcy Umysłów mogą łączyć się więzią telepatyczną bezpośrednio z oficerem, mogą widzieć jego oczami, mogą słyszeć jego uszami, czuć to co on i jeśli tego zechcą pokierować nim niczym zdalnie sterowaną marionetką. Dodatkowo czip, czerpiący energię prosto z ciała samego oficera nieustannie bombarduje jego umysł nakazami posłuszeństwa wobec woli władzy sprawiając, że taki oficer nigdy się nie podda i zawsze będzie walczył za swoich panów aż do śmierci. - Kapelani - Bardzo rzadko spotykane jednostki bojowe, dysponujące niezwykłym potencjałem destrukcyjnym. Nazywani czasem „małymi mówcami” albo „mówcami wojny”, kapelani to psychokinetycy o bardzo słabej mocy, którzy podobnie jak oficerowie zostali zmuszeni z użyciem czipów, chociaż tym razem wspomaganych praniem mózgu samych Władców Umysłów, zmuszeni do posłuszeństwa wobec mocy Kolektywu. Ci psychokinetycy są charyzmatycznymi liderami prowadzącymi szeregowych żołnierzy do walki i dzięki swym mocom zmieniającymi ich w fanatyków, traktujących zniszczenie wrogów Kolektywu jako najwyższą wartość, a śmierć w jego obronie jako najwyższy zaszczyt. Podobnie jak oficerowie, kapelani nie imponują uzbrojeniem, przynajmniej nie standardowym. Dysponują zwykłymi, bądź ulepszonymi karabinami elektromagnetycznymi i pistoletami. Mają jednak do swej dyspozycji pełny wachlarz mocy psychokinetycznych, które w ogniu bitwy potrafią być równie groźne, co ostrzał artyleryjski, od łamania morale i mieszania w głowach przeciwników, po wysadzanie od środka pojazdów przeciwnika, wszystko to zawiera się w mocach kapelana. Dodatkowo kapelanom oddaje się do dyspozycji zmodyfikowane hełmy, które pozwalają im na lepsze skupienie się na korzystaniu z ich mocy, oraz przeskakiwaniu między poszczególnymi typami tegoż oręża; oraz przedmiot zwany Kulą Pustki. Normalnie Kula Pustki to przedmiot pozwalający psychokinetykowi na efektywniejsze korzystanie z jego mocy, jednak w chwili kiedy porażka jest pewna, przechodzi ona w tryb autodestrukcji, który sprawia że Kapelan, a wraz z nim cała okolica, znikają w potężnym wirze energii psychokinetycznej, który dosłownie dezintegruje jego ciało, oraz zabija wszystkich w okolicy. W chwili kiedy kapelan polegnie w ogniu walki, lecz jego oddziały mogą skutecznie kontynuować starcie, kula dezintegruje tylko jego ciało i siebie samą, nie czyniąc otoczeniu żadnych szkód. - Gwardziści - Na początku szkolenia, każdy rekrut zostaje poddany pewnym testom, które mają określić jakim typem jednostki na polu walki będzie. Normy te są tak wyśrubowane, że z założenia każdy rekrut jest w stanie przejść maksymalnie jedną czwartą testów. Raz na jakiś czas trafi się jednak jednostka, która przejdzie je wszystkie, albo przynajmniej więcej niż siedemdziesiąt pięć procent z nich. Takie jednostki zostają natychmiast wysłane do specjalnych ośrodków treningowych, gdzie poddaje się je rygorystycznym, morderczym wyzwaniom. Zwycięstwo oznacza zdobycie prestiżu i bycie najlepszymi wojownikami Kolektywu, porażka oznacza śmierć. Gwardziści to najlepsi z najlepszych żołnierzy Kolektywu. Otrzymują szereg modyfikacji genetycznych, który pozwala im pełnić wszystkie wymienione dotychczas role, z wyjątkiem Kapelana i Widma. Są obeznani w posługiwaniu się każdym typem uzbrojenia, zarówno tego jakim posługują się żołnierze Kolektywu jak i jego przeciwnicy. Znają taktyki przeciwnika oraz kontry na nie, a ich zmodyfikowane mózgi pozwalają im natychmiastowo znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Każdy Gwardzista otrzymuje spersonalizowany pancerz ochronny, który łączy ze sobą możliwości ochronne pancerzy oficerskich, oraz pola ochronne używane przez tarczowników i odporność na warunki otoczenia czyścicieli. Chociaż gwardziści mogą korzystać z dowolnego oręża ich podstawowymi broniami są maczeta energetyczna; która w odróżnieniu od innych broni siecznych wojsk kolektywu faktycznie wykorzystuje energie skupioną na ostrzu do cięcia; oraz karabin gwardyjski, będący połączeniem siły ognia karabinów strzelców wyborowych z prędkością i możliwościami prowadzenia ognia gatlingów. Celowanie nie jest tutaj problemem dzięki odpowiednim przyrządom optycznym wspomagającym celowanie. Gwardziści z reguły osłaniają generałów armii Protektoratu, oraz inne najważniejsze persony organizacji. Podobnie jak oficerowie i kapelani mają oni wszczepione czipy i są fanatycznie oddani Władcom Umysłów. - Generałowie - Najtęższe umysły armii Kolektywu, praktycznie niewidoczne na polu walki, chyba że sytuacja na froncie jest naprawdę zła i muszą oni stawać do walki u boku swych ludzi w obronie baz. Ponownie nie uzbrojenie jest ich największym atutem, chociaż mogą oni posługiwać się dowolnym orężem w armii Kolektywu i nie będą mieli problemu z fachowym operowaniem nim. Największą bronią generałów jest ich wysoki poziom autoryzacji, sięgający tak daleko, że mogą oni ściągać wojska z innych Okręgów Państwowych do pomocy, a w trakcie samej walki ich nieszablonowe myślenie i niepospolity intelekt gwarantują im zwycięstwo w boju. Generała można bardzo łatwo poznać, przynajmniej na terenie bazy, po jego bogato zdobionym pancerzu, oraz długiej, ciągnącej się niemalże do ziemi pelerynie, ze złotą obwódką na krawędziach. Ich pancerze są jeszcze bardziej zaawansowanymi wersjami pancerzy gwardzistów, równie odpornymi i wytrzymałymi. Generał na polu walki nie musi obawiać się zbyt wielu zagrożeń, a z pewnością nie takich jak broń małokalibrowa, za to wielu musi obawiać się ich znajomości sztuki walki i potężnego wsparcia jakim dysponują. Rodzaje Jednostek Zautomatyzowanych Postępujący rozwój tworzenia zaawansowanych algorytmów komputerowych, doprowadził w końcu do sytuacji, w której maszyny tworzone przez człowieka mogą stawać na polu walki i z porównywalną do regularnego wojska, efektywnością stawiać czoła trudom jakie niesie ze sobą prowadzenie działań wojennych. Doceniane ze względu na ich bezwzględne posłuszeństwo, brak możliwości załamania morale, co może mieć miejsce u niskich rangą jednostek, oraz siłę jaką dysponują, zarówno w kontekście siły ognia dawanej im przez broń jak i tej fizycznej dawanej im przez ich mechaniczne kończyny. Maszyny stają się coraz popularniejsze, jednak Kolektyw daleki jest od pełnego zastąpienia nimi swojej armii organicznego mięsa i nadal ogranicza ich rolę wyłącznie do bycia jednostkami wsparcia. W odróżnieniu od reszty sił piechoty Protektoratu, do jakich zalicza się jednostki zautomatyzowane, nie mają one podziału na wystawianie ich pod kątem zaalarmowania, zamiast tego dzieli się je i nie bez powodu na jednostki cywilno-militarne i jednostki militarne. Jednostki cywilno-militarne - Mechy - Najpopularniejszy rodzaj jednostek zautomatyzowanych używanych przez Protektorat. Widywane na ulicach, jako milczący, stoicko spokojni strażnicy ważniejszych obiektów w aglomeracjach miejskich; widywani także w trakcie pacyfikowania biedniejszych dzielnic jako jednostki skutecznie działające na wyobraźnie tłumów; zmora ludzi w obozach pracy, ponieważ w swoich osądach są równie bezwzględni co inni strażnicy, ale znacznie silniejsi; na polu bitwy natomiast potężne jednostki bojowe, mogące zapewniać spore wsparcie ogniowe, dzięki oddawanemu do ich dyspozycji arsenałowi. Wszystko to sprawia, że te mierzące zwykle około dwóch i pół metra machiny wojenne są najbardziej rozpoznawalnym rodzajem wojsk używanych przez protektorat. Zaawansowane systemy sztucznej inteligencji pozwalają tym maszynom na dokonywanie stałej oceny zagrożenia i rozstrzygania czy dany cel jest wrogiem czy sojusznikiem, nawet jeśli nie mają one dostępu do żadnej bazy danych Protektoratu, odnośnie celów poszukiwanych i tym podobnych. Ich opancerzenie sprawia natomiast, że maszyny te są niewrażliwe na ostrzał zwykłych karabinów, czy trafień granatami odłamkowymi. Pokryta odpowiednimi żelami elektronika jest właściwie niewrażliwa na używanie przeciwko nim ładunków EMP; jest to zresztą bardzo popularne rozwiązanie, stosowane we właściwie wszystkich rodzajach maszyn i uzbrojenia z jakich korzystają żołnierze Protektoratu; a na dodatek zabezpiecza maszyny przed łatwym zabrudzeniem się, co przydaje się szczególnie w walce na terenach pustynnych. Uzbrojenie mechów stanowią głównie ich potężne gatlingi, podobne do tych, których korzystają jednostki wsparcia piechoty, tyle że o gabarytach pocisków i prędkości przez nie rozwijanych tak wielkiej, że mechy są zagrożeniem nawet dla wozów opancerzonych, a opróżniając magazynek swych broni, te machiny mogą spokojnie wyburzyć cały budynek. W trakcie walki na terenach miejskich, a konkretniej w trakcie pacyfikacji biedniejszych dzielnic mieszkalnych, daje im się specjalne miotacze siatek, zdolnych do pochwycenia całych grup ludzi. Dodatkowo machiny te mogą mieć zamontowany na plecach granatnik, bądź wyrzutnie rakiet, co często stosuje się przy prowadzeniu działań antyterrorystycznych, a czego można spodziewać się właściwie zawsze, przy działaniach wojennych. Mechy mogą mieć także warianty specjalistyczne, jak mechy czyściciele, wyposażone w wielkie miotacze ognia, lub innych substancji, z przystosowanymi do ich potrzeb granatnikami i wyrzutniami rakiet, oraz dodatkowym opancerzeniem dostosowanym do długiego przebywania w znacznie bardziej ekstremalnym i niesprzyjającym niż zwykle środowisku, jak na przykład w oparach żrących gazów, czy będąc spowitym przez płomienie. Istnieją także mechy opancerzone, będące zwykłymi mechami, tyle że mierzącymi nie dwa i pół, a trzy metry, zakutymi w mocniejsze blachy. Zwykle są to jednostki przeciwpancerne, uzbrojone w montowane na plecach działka automatyczne, przystosowane do walki z piechotą i znacznie większe wersje karabinów snajperskich, będących na dobrą sprawę działami przeciwpancernymi małego kalibru. - Stacjonarne stanowiska obronne - Potocznie zwane wieżyczkami strażniczymi, albo po prostu wieżyczkami, rzadziej strażnicami, te w pełni zautomatyzowane systemy są zmorą wszystkich grup partyzanckich i terrorystycznych jakie próbują zaszkodzić Protektoratowi. Umieszczane są na ważniejszych budynkach urzędowych, w praktycznie wszystkich placówkach militarnych, zarówno tych miejskich jak i frontowych, posterunkach drogowych, albo kolejowych, a nawet na samych pociągach, na odpowiednich wagonach. Te strażnice zawsze są w pogotowiu, ciągle skanując otoczenie i wypatrując potencjalnego zagrożenia. Co gorsza te jednostki zwykle mają stałe połączenie z generatorami prądu, a nawet pozbawione dostępu do niego mogą zachować pełnie sprawności bojowej przez długie tygodnie, jest to o tyle problematyczne, że nie muszą się martwić zużyciem prądu, a co za tym idzie siłą strzałów jakie oddają ze swych broni, szyny magnetyczne likwidują natomiast problem zużycia lufy, problemem są kule, te także jednak nie potrzebują sporych gabarytów, a co za tym idzie wieżyczka może mieć ich bardzo wiele. Wszystko to w połączeniu ze stabilnością związaną z byciem dosłownie wwierconym w podłoże sprawia, że te jednostki mogą strzelać z precyzją snajperów i prędkością gatlinga. Rzadko kiedy istnieje potrzeba, aby zamiast standardowego działka, montować na tych pojazdach zasobniki rakietowe czy podobne wyrzutnie, nastawione głównie na walkę z pojazdami. Jeśli już, to z reguły robi się to w placówkach wojskowych na frontach i z myślą o jednostkach latających przeciwnika, albo znacznie częściej, z myślą o eliminacji wrogich pocisków, jeszcze zanim te dolecą na miejsce i uderzą w swój cel. Istnieją także większe stacjonarne baterie obronne, te umieszcza się jednak głównie w pałacach władców Okręgów Państwowych i na ogół jest ich bardzo niewiele. Jednostki militarne - Cyberdyski - Pierwsza z dwóch czysto militarnych jednostek Protektoratu i jedna z dwóch jakie bardzo rzadko pojawiają się na terenie miast, jeśli w ogóle, głównie ze względu na swoją aparycję i taktyki bitewne jakich te jednostki używają. Chociaż z wierzchu niepozorne, te machiny przyprawiają o dreszcz każdego kto widział je w akcji. Wyposażone w pokaźny arsenał, pozwalający im zachować dużą wszechstronność na polu walki, całkiem przyzwoicie opancerzone, na tyle aby zlikwidowanie ich zwykłym karabinem było potężnym problemem, chyba że trafi się we wrażliwy punkt ich pancerza i to tylko kiedy machina jest w trybie ataku, co jest wyjątkowo trudne. Na początku, machina ta ma kształt, któremu zawdzięcza swą nazwę, jest latającym płaskim dyskiem, przywodzącym nieco na myśl kultowe UFO, z czasów jeszcze przed Trzecią Wojną Światową, jest to tak zwany tryb obronny, w którym żaden pistolet czy karabin jej nie straszne, zwłaszcza, że może szybko zmieniać swoje położenie i jeszcze szybciej swój kąt lotu. W pozycji ataku zmienia się natomiast w dziwaczną uskrzydloną bestię, wpatrującą się w przeciwników swym przerażającym żółtym okiem, będącym bezustannie aktywnym skanerem otoczenia, określającym słabe punkty celów i analizującym jaka taktyka walki będzie najlepsza. Cyberdyski mają do swej dyspozycji pokaźny wachlarz uzbrojenia. Ich podstawową bronią są dwa działka automatyczne, przystosowane do radzenia sobie z całymi grupami przeciwników, należących głównie do kategorii jednostek piechoty, no chyba że ktoś rzuci się na cyberdysk samochodem osobowym. Machina ta jest wyposażona w coś na kształt ogona, co pełni rolę wyrzutni rakiet opartej na zasadzie dźwigni, kiedy machina szykuje się do rzutu zaczyna kręcić się wokół własnej osi w formie znów przypominającej dysk, po czym nagle rzuca swój ładunek w stronę przeciwników, wykurzając ich zza osłony, prosto pod swoje lufy, bądź na miejscu ich zabijając. Najstraszniejszym odnośnie tych machin są jednak ich ostrza. Oparte na hydraulicznych mackach, bez problemu mogą poszatkować człowieka na kawałki, ignorując jego ubranie, czy pancerz taki jak kamizelka kuloodporna. Z jakiegoś powodu, wczesne algorytmy tej machiny miały w sobie usterkę, polegającą na tym, że wyjątkowo lubowały się one właśnie w zabijaniu przeciwników z użyciem ostrzy, pierwotnie miały też zadawać tylko jedno uderzenie, w jakiś newralgiczny punkt ciała człowieka i udać się do następnego celu. Usterka w algorytmie sprawiła, że nie zostawiały one człowieka, póki nie uszkodziły wszystkich organów, co przełożyło się na zostawianie po sobie ochłapów zakrwawionego mięsa zamiast ludzi. Ponieważ maszyny te są niezwykle szybkie i dość odporne na ataki, zdecydowano się zostawić im ową usterkę, zmniejszając jednak zamiłowanie do szarż na przeciwnika. Czyni to cyberdyski jednymi z najbardziej krwiożerczych, ale także najskuteczniejszych w łamaniu morale, jednostek Protektoratu. - Pancerniki - Ciężko jest ocenić, która z jednostek automatycznych Protektoratu budzi największą grozę, z pewnością dla wielu będą to jednak Pancerniki. Te chodzące czołgi, mające po ponad dwa metry wzrostu kiedy poruszają się w formie na ugiętych nogach i ponad trzy kiedy się na nich podniosą, stanowią kolejny poziom rozwoju po opracowaniu machin kroczących. Chociaż mogą wydawać się nieporadne i pokraczne, są niezwykle potężnymi machinami bojowymi, jakich pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno lekceważyć. Pierwszym problemem jaki napotkają przeciwnicy walczący z pancernikiem, będzie jak łatwo się domyśleć, jego grupy pancerz. Jednostki te są praktycznie niewrażliwe na ostrzał karabinowy, a ich potężnym blachom niestraszne są nawet trafienia z wyrzutni rakiet czy tym podobnych broni. Jedyną skuteczną metodą walki z nimi, jest na dobrą sprawę strzelanie w łączenia ich nóg z resztą pancerza, a nawet kiedy pozbawiony jednej z nich, pancernik wciąż może korzystać ze swego uzbrojenia i obracać się wokół własnej osi z użyciem drugiej sprawnej kończyny. Jego skanery znajdujące się u dołu maszyny, wydają się być łatwym celem, są jednak tylko wabikiem dla nieostrożnych, którzy mierząc w ten osłaniany polem siłowym punkt, wystawiają się na ostrzał arsenału machiny. Tworząc te machiny, projektanci uznali, że nie ma lepszej opcji dla tych dość powolnych, ale bardzo odpornych jednostek, jak tylko wyposażyć je w broń plazmową, dysponującą zasięgiem skutecznym porównywalnym z bronią konwencjonalną, jednak bez porównania mniejszym, niż w przypadku broni elektromagnetycznych. Dlatego też machiny te stosuje się głównie w trakcie walki na terenach miejskich, albo innych obszarach, gdzie przeciwnik ma spore problemy z zachowaniem bezpiecznego dystansu do strzelania w taką machinę. Pancerniki na pole bitwy są też zwykle dostarczane drogą powietrzną, za pomocą skobli magnetycznych montowanych w zwykłych transporterach. Ich uzbrojenie stanowi małe działko plazmowe, przystosowane do walki z mniejszymi celami, które próbują flankować machinę, oraz potężnego działa plazmowego, normalnie ukrytego pod grubym pancerzem jednostki. To działo, podobnie jak działo czołgu niszczyciel, może zabić swoich oponentów na dwa sposoby; albo wskutek zetknięcia skóry z samą plazmą, co kończy się pokaźną eksplozją ciała takiej osoby na skutek nagłego skoku temperatury krwi; albo poprzez usmażenie go samą bliskością trafienia. Trudno ocenić, który los jest gorszy, jednak łatwo się domyśleć, jak bardzo przerażającym widokiem jest pancernik, dla ludzi kryjących się w budynkach, pod pancerzami pojazdów, bądź w bunkrach. Rodzaje Pojazdów Kołowych Protektoratu Podobnie jak w przypadku jednostek piechoty, tak i w przypadku pojazdów Protektoratu obowiązuje podział ich użycia ze względu na stopień zaalarmowania w jakim mają operować, to oczywiste, że samochód osobowy nie znajdzie się w ogniu wojny, tak samo jak czołg nie wyjedzie na ulicę jeśli nie ma takiej konieczności. Pojazdy pierwszego i drugiego stopnia zaalarmowania - Samochody Osobowe - Małe, niepozorne, czarne wozy o czerwonych lub, w zależności od potrzeb, czarnych szybach, zdolne do przewożenia maksymalnie czterech lub pięciu pasażerów, zależnie od tego czy w zestawieniu ujmować bagażnik pojazdu. Używane są one zarówno przez wartowników i inne jednostki pierwszego stopnia reagowania jako wozy patrolowe, będące swego rodzaju odpowiednikiem radiowozu, wówczas mają czerwone szyby, lub przez jednostki specjalne do transportowania więźniów politycznych, czy też innych groźnych dla działania systemu przestępców, wówczas ich szyby są czarne. Wozy te są używane także do przewożenia ważniejszych ludzi w Okręgach Państwowych po bezpieczniejszych strefach miast. Opony wozów nie są pompowane, lecz zamiast tego wykonuje się je z żelowej substancji, pokrytej odpowiednią warstwą gumy, dzięki czemu nawet przy przestrzeleniu, samochód może jechać dalej zachowując całość swej skuteczności. Cała karoseria tych pojazdów jest kuloodporna, a w przypadku jednostek przeznaczonych dla ważniejszych person można się spodziewać także wyłożenia jej odpowiednimi żelami odpornymi na działanie EMP, oraz podwoziem przystosowanym do wytłumienia energii i wytrzymania wybuchu miny przeciwpancernej. Te wehikuły chociaż niepozorne nie cieszą się zbyt dobrą sławą, przynajmniej w biedniejszych dzielnicach wielkich aglomeracji stref kontrolowanych i wcale nie dlatego, że używają ich służby Protektoratu. To, że mieszkańcy idyllicznych białych wież od czasu do czasu zapuszczają się na ulice miasta, żeby oddać się chwili zapomnienia i oderwać od codzienności, czy to w objęciach substancji narkotycznych, czy podmiejskiej prostytutki, nikogo raczej nie dziwi. Tak samo nie dziwi nikogo, że nierzadko klientami tychże, często nieletnich, usługodawców, są niżsi rangą żołnierze Protektoratu. Takie dziewczyny z reguły są tańsze i nierzadko lepsze od tych dostępnych w oficjalnych placówkach. Ostatnimi czasy jednak, na ulicach pojawiły się czarne wozy Protektoratu, których kierowcy nie są żołdakami, lecz dobrze ubranymi, zawsze zadbanymi oficjelami, proponującymi wysokie sumy, z perspektywy miejskiej dziewczyny, niebotyczne sumy, za spędzenie z nimi nocy. Wiele z nich, chcąc wyrwać się z piekła codzienności i widząc w tym szansę na lepszą przyszłość, zgadza się wsiąść do samochodów, zwykle już nigdy nie wracając. Co dokładnie dzieje się z uprowadzonymi nie jest wiadomym, niektórzy spekulują, że są zaciągane do placówek rządowych aby tam pracować jako niewolnice, inni twierdzą, że ponownie są niewolone, ale przez znacznie wyżej postawionych przedstawicieli władz, a jeszcze inni, że są zabijane w okrutny sposób, gdzie leży prawda pozostaje tajemnicą. - Samochody Ciężarowe - Wysokie na prawie cztery metry, z kołami wykonanymi tą samą techniką co w autach osobowych, z tak samo wytrzymałą karoserią i jeszcze groźniejsze, bo ze znacznie mniejszymi szybami, ograniczającymi pole widzenia, ale potężnie utrudniającymi trafienie kierowcy potencjalnemu snajperowi. Podobnie jak wozy samochodowe odporne na większość ładunków wybuchowych jakie mogą w nie uderzyć od spodu, oraz dysponujące ogromną masą, dzięki czemu mogą staranować większość przeszkód terenowych. Samochody ciężarowe, wespół z pociągami trudnią się właściwie tym samym zadaniem, kiedy przychodzi służyć Protektoratowi, a jest nim rzecz jasna transport. Tego typu jednostki dzięki swym potężnym silnikom, w zależności od terenu, są w stanie przewozić od kilku do nawet kilkunastu przyczep najróżniejszych towarów. Kierowcy tych machin dziennie pokonują ogromne odległości i niezliczone kilometry dróg, aby zapewnić wielkim aglomeracjom możliwość spokojnej egzystencji. Wbrew obiegowej opinii samochody ciężarowe rzadko, obecnie właściwie wcale, nie przewożą broni czy innego zaopatrzenia militarnego. Zamiast tego ich ładunkami mogą być zbiory z ogromnych, w większości całkowicie zautomatyzowanych, pól uprawnych, gdzie produkuje się ogromne ilości pożywienia, na potrzeby mieszkańców wielkich miast. Rzadziej ciężarówki przewożą różne owoce pracy przemysłu wydobywczego, zwykle jeśli to robią to tylko na niewielkich dystansach, albo w ramach jednego, potężnego obozu pracy. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, Protektorat pozwalał cywilnym kierowcom na zajmowanie się transportem tego typu towarów, jednakże zwykli ludzie są niezwykle przekupni, albo podatni na inne argumenty ruchów terrorystycznych, takich jak chociażby pistolet przystawiony do głowy. Z tego powodu Protektorat oddelegował swoje jednostki bojowe i podarował im przystosowane do wykonywania pracy transportery, aby uniemożliwić wszelkim organizacjom terrorystycznym skuteczne przejmowanie transportów. - Pociągi - Ich rola jest właściwie taka sama jak samochodów ciężarowych, różnica jest jednak taka, że pociągi poruszają się, jak łatwo się domyśleć po torach, chociaż w tej chwili są to już właściwie szyny magnetyczne, nad którymi sam pociąg się po prostu unosi. Pociągi rozwijają też jednak znacznie większe prędkości i są znacznie lepiej opancerzone, ich płyty są już w stanie znieść trafienia z broni przeciwpancernej o małej sile, jak chociażby wyrzutnie rakiet, pociągi nie wymagają też zbrojnej eskorty innych pojazdów, ponieważ swą eskortę w postaci drużyn wojsk Protektoratu przewożą ze sobą, lub na sobie, w postaci zautomatyzowanych wieżyczek strażniczych. Pociągi mogą znacznie szybciej niż wozy ciężarowe przewozić potężne ilości zaopatrzenia, znacznie większe niż taka właśnie ciężarówka na swoich przyczepach, stąd Kolektyw buduje sieci pociągowe na wszystkich terenach, na jakich ustanawia swą kontrolę. Niestety kolej potrzebuje torów po jakich się porusza, to z kolei ułatwia robotę wszelkiej maści grupom partyzanckim, dlatego też zawsze przed każdym składem zaopatrzeniowym, puszcza się mniejszą jednostkę, wyposażoną w specjalne detektory, radiostację i inne nadajniki, aby upewnić się, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych przeciwników, a jeśli takowych wykryje to ich zneutralizować. Jest to konieczne, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od wozów ciężarowych pociągi nierzadko przewożą przetworzone już materiały, a nawet broń. - Transportery - Opancerzone jednostki przystosowane zarówno do transportowania oddziałów sił protektoratu, jak i więźniów systemu. Posiadają wszystkie systemy ochronne jakie posiadają pojazdy osobowe, a właściwie są od nich dużo wytrzymalsze, przynajmniej jeśli porównywać transportery ze zwykłymi pojazdami osobowymi. Duża masa pojazdu w połączeniu z równie dużymi prędkościami jakie takowe mogą rozwijać, doskonale nadają się do tłumienia buntów w dolnych partiach miast, przebijania barykad, taranowania drzwi do mieszkań w przypadku nalotów, bądź tratowania tłumów, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Dodatkowo opancerzone, nieco wytrzymalsze od swego pierwowzoru transportery nierzadko są wykorzystywane także na trzecim stopniu zaalarmowania, głównie przez wzgląd na wszechstronne dodatki jakie mogą zostać zamontowane na pojeździe. Umieszczenie krat na szybach samochodów, gwarantuje odporność na trafienia większością rzeczy jaka może zostać rzucona w samochód, co prawda szyby kuloodpornej kamień raczej nie przebije, ale po co ją wymieniać z powodu licznych rys, skoro można całkowicie ich uniknąć? Na bokach pojazdów znajdują się drabiny, którymi można dostać się na ich dachy, na tych z kolei mogą zostać zamontowane najróżniejsze rodzaje wyposażenia. Najpowszechniejszymi typami dodatków są głośniki, które umożliwiają sterowanie tłumami nawet w czasie parad i innych uroczystych wydarzeń, nierzadko są to też jednak armatki wodne, czy granatniki, rzadziej działa soniczne, czy inne narzędzia przydatne w raczej pokojowym pacyfikowaniu tłumów. - Podnośniki - Zwane potocznie „widłakami”, dla ludzi nieobeznanych z ich licznymi zastosowaniami są dosyć zabawnym widokiem. Protektorat znalazł jednak bardzo przydatne zastosowanie dla tych niepozornych jednostek. Ich systemy hydrauliczne mogą zostać wyzyskane do szybkiego postawienia ciężkich, skutecznych w swym działaniu zapór. Zwykle wygląda to tak, że wóz ciężarowy przywozi do punktu docelowego całą przyczepę takich właśnie zapór, które odpowiednio rozstawione mogą zostać użyte do zamknięcia całej dzielnicy mieszkaniowej. Dodatkowo dwa widłaki tego typu, mogą utworzyć z siebie całkiem skuteczną bramę, ich kabiny, także chronione szkłem kuloodpornym, oraz siatką spokojnie wytrzymają napór tłumów, podczas gdy kierowcy na rozkaz mogą podnosić lub opuszczać wrota, pod którymi spokojnie zmieści się transporter czy też oddział piechoty. Wszystkie miasta kontrolowane przez Kolektyw są podzielone na dzielnice, dystrykty, czy jak to ktoś chce sobie nazywać. Rozwiązania takie jak widłaki, są stosowane, kiedy jakieś zagrożenie obejmuje swym zasięgiem tylko niewielki procent tychże dzielnic i nieopłacalnym jest zamykanie jednej, czy nawet dwóch stref z powodu zagrożenia, które nie dotyczy nawet połowy żadnego z nich. Pojazdy trzeciego stopnia zaalarmowania - Wozy Opancerzone -''' W zależności od tego z jak poważnym zagrożeniem terrorystycznym Protektorat ma do czynienia, te jednostki, przystosowane już do prowadzenia operacji typowo wojennych, mogą zostać wystawione do walki, bądź też nie. Oparte na znacznie wyższym zawieszeniu niż zwykłe jednostki jakie są używane na terenach miejskich, nie mają także problemu z trudną nawierzchnią, czy większymi i mniejszymi przeszkodami terenowymi. Podobnie jak transportery, tak i wozy opancerzone, zwykle nieuzbrojone, mogą dysponować dodatkowym wyposażeniem, operuje się nim jednak od wewnątrz pojazdu i jest ono znacznie bardziej mordercze od tego używanego przez transportery. Wyrzutnie rakiet i dwulufowe, ciężkie karabiny automatyczne to najczęstsze wybory operatorów w czasie misji. Elektromagnetyczna broń automatyczna ma potężną siłę penetracji pancerzy i skutecznie radzi sobie z prowadzeniem ognia prewencyjnego, dlatego może być wykorzystywana do zapewnienia przewagi ogniowej, odstraszania wrogich snajperów, czy też oczyszczania podejrzanych lokacji. Analogicznie rakiety ze swą wszechstronnością i systemami namierzania, mogą zagwarantować to samo, a nawet więcej, ponieważ mogą zostać wyposażone w ładunki przeciwpancerne, z drugiej strony takie rakiety dysponują jednak mniejszą ilością amunicji. Jak w przypadku wszystkich jednostek przystosowanych do działań wojennych, wozy opancerzone są praktycznie niewrażliwe na spotkania z pociskami z broni małokalibrowej, a i mina będzie miała poważny problem z wyeliminowaniem takowego z walki, tak długo jak nie nastąpi na nią bezpośrednio swoim kołem. Podobnie jak w przypadku większości pojazdów Protektoratu, wyrzutnia rakiet to minimum jeśli mówimy o działaniach piechoty podejmowanych przeciwko tym pojazdom, a i nieraz to będzie za mało, aby wyeliminować go z walki. - '''Pojazdy Terenowe - Podobnie jak wozy opancerzone, tak i te jednostki są wystawiane do walki w zależności od poziomu zagrożenia na ulicach, chociaż są widywane znacznie częściej niż ich więksi koledzy. Nieco lżej opancerzone, ale wciąż odporne na trafienia wszystkim co nie jest chociaż małą rakietą, albo czymś silniejszym od takowej, w trakcie działań wojennych pojazdy te pełnią funkcję jednostek rekonesansowych, bądź jednostek wsparcia dla oddziałów zwiadowczych piechoty. Uzbrojone w pojedyncze działko elektromagnetyczne, są w stanie poradzić sobie ze praktycznie każdą osłoną czy pancerzem jakimi może dysponować wroga piechota. Bez problemu przebije także praktycznie każdy pancerz swojej „kategorii wagowej”, przez co jest niezwykle lubiany przez dowódców, w trakcie prowadzenia starć z piechotą. Jego stacjonarna, w pełni obrotowa wieżyczka dysponuje systemem namierzania dostatecznie dobrym, aby pojazd ten robił za frontową jednostkę snajperską, nie muszącą obawiać się odpowiedzi ze strony, większości przeciwników. Ich „niewinna” aparycja pozwala im natomiast operować nawet na ulicach miast, bez obawy o wzbudzanie paniki. - Machiny Kroczące - Wielu dowódców zawsze bardzo waha się przed wystawieniem tych machin na pole walki i mają oni ku temu doskonałe powody. Machiny kroczące miały być przyszłością prowadzenia działań wojennych, ich odnóża pozwalały im na przemieszczanie się po znacznie trudniejszym terenie niż miało to miejsce w przypadku pojazdów kołowych czy gąsienicowych. Wysoka pozycja umiejscowienia dział pozwalała znacznie skuteczniej radzić sobie z zagrożeniami na polu walki, jednak wraz z rozwojem broni elektromagnetycznych, których pociski wystrzelone z pozycji poziomej mogły strącać z samoloty z nieba, oraz które mogły z odległości dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek kilometrów zdejmować cele z dokładnością do niecałego metra, całkowicie wyeliminowana została potrzeba wyżej położonych stanowisk strzelniczych. Obecnie kolektyw na różne sposoby aplikuje rozwiązania technologiczne swoich machin kroczących do innych, tym razem w pełni zautomatyzowanych jednostek, które już teraz walczą z niezwykłą skutecznością u boku regularnych sił Kolektywu. Ten model, wciąż operowany przez człowieka, został jednak zachowany, głównie ze względu na swoją odporność i skuteczność na polu walki. Ten mierzący nieco ponad pięć metrów w pozycji standardowej i prawie osiem w pozycji wychylonej, cholerny czołg na nogach, jest w stanie swym arsenałem, zmieść zdecydowaną większość wrogich jednostek, zwłaszcza piechoty, z pola walki. Pokryty grubym pancerzem okrywającym całe jego ciało, mogącym spokojnie przetrzymać trafienia z wszelkiej maści broni małokalibrowej, a w przypadku przeciwpancernych pocisków rakietowych, jedyną względnie skuteczną metodą walki jest trafić go w łączenie nóg z torsem. W każdym innym przypadku, jeśli przeciwnik tej machiny nie dysponuje, żadną armatą o rozsądnej sile ognia, o pokonaniu tego przeciwnika może sobie pomarzyć. Uzbrojony w umieszczone na dachu, wysuwane działo elektromagnetyczne, jest w stanie skutecznie poradzić sobie z każdym rodzajem piechoty, a także zdjąć wóz opancerzony przeciwnika. Umieszczone na bokach, w również wysuwanych sponsorach, zasobniki rakietowe, mogą jednorazowo uwolnić salwę dwunastu pocisków, a samych salw oddać może trzy. Przy czym może być uzbrojony w różne typy amunicji od odłamkowej, przez zapalającą i burzącą, a na przeciwpancernej skończywszy. Umieszczone pod kabiną pilota, potężne działo plazmowe, jest właściwie jedną z potężniejszych broni jakie mają w swym arsenale jednostki bojowe Kolektywu i w zasadzie nie ma pancerza, jakiego by ta stabilizowana magnetycznie kula plazmy nie przepaliła. Wysoka pozycja pozwala mu ignorować większość osłon, za jakimi może kryć się przeciwnik, systemy namierzania skutecznie robią natomiast robotę przy zabijaniu za pilota, a ten musi się tylko martwić o to aby nie dać się zabić, co samo w sobie nie jest zadaniem trudnym do wykonania. Powalona machina, sama może wstać, tak długo jak nikt nie odpiłował jej nogi, a na dodatek, to bydle potrafi skakać, na wysokość od półtora do dwóch metrów, no i zawsze może też zmiażdżyć przeciwnika. Ze względu na ich gabaryty, upiorną aparycję, oraz niezwykle śmiercionośny arsenał, dowódcy rzadko decydują się wystawiać je do walki na terenach miast, gdyż łatwo z nimi o wzbudzenie paniki, oficjalnie są jednak przypisane do trzeciego stopnia zaalarmowania i jeśli nie będzie innego wyboru, z pewnością pojawią się na ulicach. Pojazdy czwartego stopnia zaalarmowania - Baterie Strefowe - Widząc niektóre jednostki wojenne Protektoratu można odnieść wrażenie, że instytucja ta niespecjalnie poważnie traktuje zagadnienie wojny. Z pewnością takie wrażenie można odnieść widząc baterie strefowe, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają jak duże, długie terenówki, z doczepioną do nich gigantyczną armatą. W praktyce Kolektyw zdaje sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy; po pierwsze: niewiele stref autonomicznych dysponuje artylerią elektromagnetyczną; po drugie: jak już jakieś taką dysponuje i może odpowiedzieć na ostrzał, to przed tą odpowiedzią nie ochroni żadne pancerz, jaki można zamontować na czołgu, który ma dalej jeździć. Dlatego też Protektorat otrzymał machiny szybkie, odporne na działania zwykłej partyzantki, jaka może pojawić się na jego terenach, oraz dysponujące potężnym zasięgiem skutecznym swych broni. Nazwa „baterie strefowe” wzięła się właśnie stąd, że na obszarze wielkości przeciętnej strefy kulturowej, te działa są w stanie namierzać cele z dokładnością do niecałego metra, a ich pociski są równie skuteczne w zwalczaniu jednostek naziemnych jak i morskich oraz latających. - Baterie Kontynentalne - Jak łatwo się domyśleć po nazwie, te gargantuiczne wręcz działa, montowane na potężnych wyrzutniach; które same w sobie dodatkowo dysponują drugim, mniejszym działem, mającym osłaniać je przed atakami przeciwników, oraz potężną eskortą innych pojazdów; nie muszą nawet ruszać się z bazy, aby siać zniszczenie na terenie całego kontynentu. Normalnie pociski elektromagnetyczne łączą w sobie potężną precyzję z niezwykłą penetracją, dlatego nie muszą dysponować dużą siłą ognia. Już sama siła uderzającego pocisku to dość, aby wywołać reakcje łańcuchową, zdolną zniszczyć wrogi pojazd, skład zaopatrzenia, bądź inny ważny strategicznie, ale mimo wszystko mały cel. Baterie Kontynentalne zostały stworzone z zamysłem, aby wraz z problemem, znikała cała jego okolica. Pojedyncze trafienie z tego pocisku to dość aby rozwiązać problem większości schronów, bunkrów, albo po prostu ważniejszych dla przeciwnika budynków. Baterie Kontynentalne są więc niezwykle śmiercionośne, ale przy tym niezwykle energożerne, a do sprawnego funkcjonowania wymagają całej flotylli mniejszych i większych pojazdów, które będą przewoziły obok nich amunicję, później tą amunicję uzupełniały, uzupełniały także poziomy ogniw galwanicznych w samych działach, a na koniec podejmowały się serwisowania w razie problemów. Jednakże widok przeciwników, masakrowanych przy użyciu potężnych pocisków, które spadają na nich znikąd, niczym święty gniew Kolektywu i efekt jaki to na nich wywołuje wielokrotnie udowadniał już, że baterie te warto utrzymywać na chodzie. - Czołgi Konwencjonalne - Tego typu machiny, początkowo stosowane na masową skalę, z czasem zostały w większości wyparte przez arsenał używający broni elektromagnetycznych. Obecnie czołgów tych używa się jako wyspecjalizowanych jednostek bojowych, do walki na terenach gdzie potężny zasięg nie jest aż tak potrzebny, są też one już właściwie jedynym rodzajem jednostek pancernych Kolektywu, jakie używają jeszcze amunicji konwencjonalnej, stąd też ich nazwa. Nieco wolniejsze od swych towarzyszy, czyli czołgów strefowych, jednak dysponujące równie mocnym opancerzeniem, pozwalającym im na bezpieczne prowadzenie wymiany ognia z jednostkami swojej kategorii wagowej i kalibrowej. Czołgi te stosuje się głównie na terenach większych aglomeracji miejskich, gdzie liczne betonowe zabudowania znacznie utrudniają prowadzenie walki na dużych dystansach. W takich miejscach artyleria konwencjonalna jest dość skuteczna, aby efektywnie eliminować zagrożenia jakie staną jej na drodze, a niewiele będzie przeszkód jakich nie przebiją jej pociski. - Czołgi Strefowe - Te potężne machiny wojenne zostały stworzone przez protektorat na potrzeby operowania w terenach, gdzie zagrożenie atakiem terrorystycznym jest znaczące, lub na terenach gdzie przeciwnik może, pomimo gigantycznych starań Kolektywu, podejść do pozycji na których stacjonują działa elektromagnetyczne i je unieszkodliwić. Okryte pancerzem, którego nie sforsuje żadna broń konwencjonalna noszona przez pojedynczą osobę, ani nawet większą grupę ludzi, uzbrojone w artylerie zdolną donoszenia pocisków z niezwykłą precyzją na obszarze wielkości strefy kulturowej, te pojazdy mogą zostać zniszczone właściwie jedynie kontrą w postaci innych baterii artyleryjskich. - Czołgi Niszczyciele - Chociaż Kolektyw doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że artyleria elektromagnetyczna czyni większość czołgów bezużytecznymi, albo zbyt podatnymi na atak, ten typ jednostki od czasów swego stworzenia miał i najpewniej przez kolejne lata, będzie miał się świetnie, co wynika głównie z faktu, że nie jest to czołg wykorzystujący pociski elektromagnetyczne, lecz coś znacznie, znacznie groźniejszego. Niszczyciele zostały zaprojektowane z jedną myślą, nic co stanie na ich drodze, nie ma prawa przetrwać, nic też nie ma prawa pokonać ich na polu walki i swoje cele w sporym stopniu osiągnęli. Te potężne bestie zakute w tony chroniącej je blachy są odporne na praktycznie każdy rodzaj ataku inny niż działa elektromagnetyczne lub plazma. Miny, rakiety, konwencjonalne pociski, wszystko to rykoszetuje, bądź rozbija się o ich potężne pancerze, same niszczyciele natomiast, mają czym odpowiadać na ataki nieprzyjaciela. Uzbrojone w liczne, doczepione na ich bokach wyrzutnie granatów, które równie dobrze mogą posłać we wroga granaty dymne co odłamkowe bądź zapalające, trzy działka automatyczne, dwa umieszczone z przodu pod wieżą i jedno na tyle pojazdu, zdolne skutecznie zwalczyć większość jednostek wrogiej piechoty, jednak to są jedynie ozdoby w porównaniu do tego, czemu niszczyciel zawdzięcza swą nazwę. Na wieży, niszczyciel ma bowiem umieszczone dwa potężne działa plazmowe, zdolne miotać ogromne kule tejże substancji. Dla niszczycieli nie istnieje przeszkoda jakiej nie byłby w stanie pokonać, czy też wróg jakiego nie byłby w stanie zniszczyć. Te potężne behemoty suną przez pole bitwy, unicestwiając wszystko co stanie na ich drodze w ogniu swych dział. Jakby tego było mało, twórcy dział niszczyciela niechcący stworzyli emiter EMP, wystarczy, że czołg nie wystrzeli plazmy ze swych dział, a zamiast niej po prostu naładuje swoje stabilizatory elektromagnetyczne, przez jakie zwykle przelatuje pocisk. Efektem jest wyemitowanie potężnej fali energii, która skutecznie niszczy większość elektroniki przeciwnika. Rodzaje Pojazdów Morskich Protektoratu Wraz z rozwojem napędów anty-grawitacyjnych dla jednostek latających, które bezpośrednio przełożyły się na ich wzrost, Protektorat ograniczył do minimum korzystanie z transportu drogą morską, uznając taką formę przerzucania zapasów czy innych środków za nieefektywną, nieopłacalną w dłuższym użytkowaniu i zbyt podatną na ataki, wszelkiej maści grup terrorystycznych, piratów oraz jednostek morskich stref autonomicznych. Z tego względu na wodach mórz i oceanów można dziś spotkać właściwie tylko trzy typy jednostek morskich Kolektywu i są to: - Kontenerowce - Potężne behemoty z reguły będące największymi jednostkami nawodnymi z jakich korzysta kolektyw. Podobnie jak w przypadku wozów ciężarowych i pociągów w pojazdach kołowych, te jednostki mają za zadanie przewozić duże ilości tanich towarów produkowanych przez poszczególne strefy kontrolowane, do innych stref kontrolowanych, albo do przesyłu dóbr między poszczególnymi Okręgami Państwowymi. Jednostki te są potężne, właściwie niewrażliwe nawet na najbardziej ekstremalne warunki pogodowe jakie można zaobserwować na kuli ziemskiej, zdecydowanie nie są jednak okrętami bojowymi. W zależności od typu jednostki, może być ona przystosowana do transportowania potężnych kontenerów przewożących ubrania, żywność i inne zapasy niezbędne do funkcjonowania potężnych aglomeracji miejskich jakimi włada Kolektyw, lub może ona pełnić rolę tankowca, przewożącego gazy ziemne, lub paliwa kopalne, w równie wielkich ilościach. Przez wzgląd na swoją rolę, jednostki te mają jednak niski priorytet strategiczny i nie licząc personelu znajdującego się na statku, nie dysponują praktycznie żadną ochroną. Okręty te chociaż potężne w swych gabarytach, mają pancerz przystosowany do radzenia sobie z pogodą, a nie pociskami i torpedami, ich konstrukcja także nie jest dostosowana do takich konfrontacji, w wyniku czego jednostki te są bardzo łatwe do zatopienia dla flot stref autonomicznych, chociaż ataki zdarzają się raczej sporadycznie i częściej są aktem desperacji, wynikającym ze skrajnego kryzysu ekonomicznego, aniżeli z faktycznej chęci wszczęcia wojny, czy też pragnienia bogactwa i władzy. - Kanonierki - te niewielkie, acz przyzwoicie opancerzone, stosunkowo szybkie i potężnie uzbrojone jednostki pełnią kilka ról w szeregach Protektoratu. Pierwszą i najbardziej powszechną jest pełnienie roli straży przybrzeżnej stref kontrolowanych, gdzie jej jednostki ta stale przeczesują wybrzeża w postaci wszelkiej maści piratów i terrorystów, jacy mogą zagrozić kontenerowcom, albo co gorsza innym jednostkom wojennym Protektoratu. Czasem kanonierki mogą zostać oddelegowane, do eskorty kontenerowca, dzieje się tak głównie w czasie polowań na piratów. Wówczas Protektorat wystawia jakiś kontenerowiec na wabia, po czym puszcza w ślad za nim kilka kanonierek, aby mieć pewność, że piraci nie zdołają zbiec z zasadzki. Rzadko kiedy kanonierek używa się do eliminacji nabrzeżnych baz terrorystów i piratów, głównie dlatego, że rzadko takowe znajdują się w zasięgu jednostek. Kanonierki mają kilka wariantów wyposażenia, gdzie każda z nich może otrzymać poniżej wymienione uzbrojenie. Najbardziej powszechnym wyposażeniem jest kombinacja szesnastu wieżyczek burtowych, po osiem na każdą stronę okrętu, oraz dziesięć pocisków elektromagnetycznych, krótkiego zasięgu. Wieżyczki burtowe niczym nie różnią się tutaj od zautomatyzowanych wieżyczek strażniczych używanych w miastach, poza faktem, że mają po dwa działka przypadające na każdą z nich, analogicznie mogą też być wyrzutniami rakiet, co jest częstym widokiem jeśli w grę wchodzi ryzyko walki z czymś większym niż motorówka, albo jeśli trzeba zlikwidować bazę nabrzeżną piratów. Pociski elektromagnetyczne są dużo większe od tego co oferuje standardowy zasobnik rakietowy, a sama nazwa odnosi się do standardów broni elektromagnetycznej, co oznacza, że kanonierka może posłać swoją salwę dwudziestu pocisków nawet w cele będące wiele kilometrów od brzegu morza czy oceanu. Innymi opcjami jest zastąpienie zasobników pocisków elektromagnetycznych i samych wyrzutni do takowych, ładownią, w której można przewozić zaopatrzenie dla wojska, głównie bronie i uniformy dla jednostek protektoratu, jakie muszą walczyć na jakiś frontach. Jest to jednak rozwiązanie problematyczne, ponieważ kanonierki mogą dostać się wyłącznie na brzeg, co oznacza, że baza także musi znajdować się nad brzegiem morza lub oceanu. Znacznie popularniejszą taktyką jest zapakowanie do magazynu zautomatyzowanych mechów i zrobienie z kanonierki jednostki desantowej. Robi się tak głównie przy zwalczaniu nabrzeżnych grup przestępczych, kanonierki mogą wówczas ostrzelać bazę przeciwnika a mechy dokończą dzieła zniszczenia i pojmą lub na miejscu zabiją terrorystów. - Krążowniki - te potężne jednostki wojenne obecnie są wykorzystywane dosyć rzadko, ale nadal utrzymuje się je w pełnej sprawności i gotowości operacyjnej. Każdy taki okręt jest wyposażony w potężne ilości strefowych baterii elektromagnetycznych, których zmasowany ostrzał może równać z ziemią całe miasta, podczas gdy liczne zasobniki rakietowe z różnymi typami pocisków, mogą ochronić go przed nalotami bombowymi, czy jednostkami nawodnymi przeciwnika. Do dodatkowej ochrony służą im dziesiątki mniejszych i większych dział i działek, zdolnych do zatopienia jakiejkolwiek jednostki abordażowej, jaka zostanie posłana przeciwko krążownikowi. Do ochrony przed jednostkami podwodnymi okręt ma specjalne luki torpedowe zamontowane pod pokładem, a wystrzelone z nich pociski wyposażone są w systemy nakierowywania i podążania za celem. Krążowniki mogą być wykorzystywane na niezliczone sposoby; jako mobilne centrum dowodzenia, jako statek transportowy dla obiektów i zasobów ważnych strategicznie jak cała dywizja pancerna, albo garnizon piechoty; jako potężna platforma artyleryjska; miejsca jest dość, na pełnienie każdej z tych funkcji. Tak naprawdę kolektyw nie korzysta z tych jednostek na masową skalę, tylko dlatego, że ma obecnie w zanadrzu coś równie, a właściwie jeszcze potężniejszego niż krążowniki. Wielu taktyków postrzegało jako wielką słabość Kolektywu brak jednostek podwodnych, albo ograniczenie ich roli do cywilnych jednostek badawczych. Kolektyw dobrze wie jednak, co ustalono na podstawie niezliczonych testów, że sonary ich jednostek rozmieszczonych na orbicie, oraz rozsianych po całym globie, spokojnie wykryją wszelkie tego typu jednostki, kryjące się na morzu czy lądzie, a artyleria jaką dysponują, spokojnie takie jednostki zatopi. Właściwie dużo bardziej Kolektyw obawia się wszelkiej maści silosów i innych kompleksów podziemnych, bo chociaż są równie łatwe do wykrycia, z reguły dużo większe w gabarytach i znacznie trudniejsze do zniszczenia. Rodzaje Pojazdów Latających Protektoratu - Desantowce - Te jednostki latające, wyglądające jak duże pudła na czterech silnikach i właściwie to będące dokładnie tym, swoją nazwę wzięły jeszcze z czasów Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, kiedy Kolektyw wkraczając na terytoria ogarniętych wojną domową państw potrzebował jednostek, którymi mógł szybko zająć strategiczne punkty każdego większego i mniejszego miasta. Były to pierwsze eksperymenty z wykorzystaniem silników anty-grawitacyjnych w pojazdach bojowych i maszyny te zdały swój egzamin, obecnie będąc najpowszechniej stosowanymi jednostkami latającymi Protektoratu. Desantowce nie są najszybszymi, najmocniej opancerzonymi, ani najlepiej uzbrojonymi jednostkami kolektywu, dysponują jednak każda z tych cech w rozsądnych i odpowiednich do swych gabarytów ilościach. Podstawowym zadaniem tych pojazdów jest jak sama nazwa wskazuje, transportowanie, do czego są świetnie przystosowane. Te pojazdy mogą przewieźć jednorazowo cały pluton piechoty, lub drużynę mechów, dając im jednocześnie wsparcie ogniowe. Silniki anty-grawitacyjne są dużo mniej zależne od siły wiatru niż miało to miejsce przy śmigłach helikopterów, dzięki czemu można używać w nich desantu z użyciem lin, jeszcze większych wysokościach. Machiny są też dostosowane do poważnych przeciążeń dzięki czemu ich załoganci mogą dokonywać nawet skoków, bądź zrzutów spadochronowych. Istnieje także cięższa, większa wersja desantowca, przystosowana do przenoszenia pojazdów, chociaż w dobie pojazdów wielozadaniowych, obecnie używa się ich raczej do przenoszenia sporych ilości zaopatrzenia, pakowanych w kontenery. Desantowców używa się we właściwie wszystkich strefach kontrolowanych, a przelotów dokonują często nad wszystkimi rodzajami stref. Z tego powodu maszyny te musiały zostać uodpornione na wiele rodzajów zagrożeń, od czynników związanych z niekorzystnymi warunkami pogodowymi, po amunicję potencjalnych przeciwników. Te cholerne czołgi nie muszą przejmować się nie tylko zagrożeniami takimi jak zamieć śnieżna, burza piaskowa, czy inny rodzaj burzy, ale także problemami związanymi z oberwaniem pociskami z broni małokalibrowej. Nawet kiedy mówimy o wyrzutni rakiet uzbrojonej w pociski przeciwpancerne, trzeba brać pod uwagę, że machina nie zawsze spadnie po bezpośrednim trafieniu, jej sonary z pewnością zauważą za to strzelca, a sama jednostka będzie miała czym się bronić. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem pojazdy są dwa elektromagnetyczne karabiny automatyczne montowane na przedzie i trzeci montowany z tyłu pojazdu. Desantowce mogą być także przystosowane do przenoszenia dwóch pocisków elektromagnetycznych, których kaliber starczy aby unicestwić wrogi czołg. Ze względu na problemy z wymianą ich pancerzy nie stosuje się jego różnych typów zależnych od zagrożenia, a zamiast tego korzysta się z tych samych jego rodzajów, we wszystkich miejscach na kuli ziemskiej, co oznacza, że desantowiec ze stref kontrolowanych, jest równie groźny jak ten w obszarach ogarniętych wojną. - Myśliwce - Te pojazdy, ponownie bazujące całkowicie na systemach anty-grawitacyjnych w kwestii napędu są najszybszymi jednostkami jakie do swej dyspozycji ma Protektorat. Są tak szybkie, że ich inżynierowie zdecydowali się nie dawać im żadnego solidnego pancerza, ograniczając się do tego co niezbędne przy przeciążeniach wynikających z prędkości, oraz pola siłowego jakiego używają chociażby tarczownicy w jednostkach piechoty, a które to pole ma chronić te pojazdy bardziej przed różnymi zanieczyszczeniami, niż kulą. Nie potrzebują pasów startowych, zamiast tego mogą startować z pozycji pionowej po prostu unosząc się w górę, co znacznie ułatwia wszelką związaną z nimi logistykę, te machiny nie potrzebują pasa startowego. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, ich zadaniem jest dopaść i zniszczyć wrogą jednostkę, zapewniając tym samym Protektoratowi kontrolę nad strefą powietrzną. Samolot ten porusza się z prędkością tak ogromną, że człowiek jest tam właściwie tylko po to, aby kontrolować czy wszystko jest w porządku i swą kreatywnością rozwiązywań problemy, na których rozwiązania maszyna nie zawsze znajdzie wyjście. Myśliwce uzbraja się w cały wachlarz uzbrojenia, gdzie podstawową bronią są rzecz jasna działa elektromagnetyczne, dostosowane do niszczenia wrogich pojazdów. Myśliwce Protektoratu bez trudu namierzą każdy cel a ich zaawansowane systemy obliczą kąt pod jakim powinna znajdować się maszyna, wysokość na jakiej machina powinna się znajdować oraz optymalną odległość, po czym nierzadko sama odda strzał. Niewiele jest maszyn latających, które przetrwały spotkanie z siłami Kolektywu, zwłaszcza że machiny te zwykle jako swój pierwszy cel obierają kabinę pilota wrogiej jednostki, a dopiero potem silniki, czy zbiornik paliwa. Oprócz tego myśliwce mają do swej dyspozycji generatory EMP, którzy używają w walce z lepiej rozwiniętymi przeciwnikami i działka plazmowe, chociaż z tych korzystają niezwykle rzadko, ponieważ machina musi znaleźć się dość blisko swego oponenta aby użyć takiej broni, co stwarza realne ryzyko zestrzelania. - Jednostki Wielozadaniowe - Te jednostki, o których pierwsze wzmianki pojawiają się jeszcze w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, są obecnie trzonem sił desantowych i podstawą uderzeń w trakcie działań wojennych jakich podejmuje się Kolektyw. Z powodu rodzaju napędu jaki używają, ich kształt przywodzi na myśl, a być może nawet jest celowym odwołaniem, do legend o UFO latających po globie. Te machiny wojenne nazywa się potocznie Wielozadaniowymi, z powodu ogromu możliwości jakie oferują. Niezwykle szybkie ze względu na swój napęd, a jednocześnie silnie opancerzone, dzięki rozwiązaniom technologicznym, te jednostki mogą dostarczyć wojska Kolektywu w sam środek ognia bitwy, nie muszą się obawiać zestrzelenia, ponieważ ich pancerz jest w stanie nieść nawet bezpośrednie trafienie z konwencjonalnego działa dużego kalibru. Dodać należy też fakt, że każda z tych jednostek ma własne generatory pola siłowego, które dodatkowo osłabią siłę trafienia, sprawiając tym samym, że nawet broń elektromagnetyczna, będzie miała problemy z zestrzeleniem tego pojazdu. Pojazdy te mogą być uzbrojone w cały wachlarz wszelkiej maści broni, od dział elektromagnetycznych, przez wyrzutnie rakiet; które to rakiety mogą być pociskami najróżniejszych typów, uwzględniając na tej liście ładunki zapalające, ogniowe, chemiczne i biologiczne; a na broniach plazmowych kończąc, przy czym działa plazmowe, będące bardzo podobnym modelem do tego używanego przez czołgi typu niszczyciel, także mogą generować własne emisje pola elektromagnetycznego, które poważnie utrudniają namierzenie tych machin. Machiny te mają jednak sporą ilość przestrzeni, wystarczającą, aby zapakować na nie całą kompanie piechoty, albo kilka czołgów, nadal zachowując miejsce na amunicje do działek automatycznych i wyrzutni rakiet, dzięki czemu jednostki wielozadaniowe mogą spokojnie dokonywać desantu wszelkiej maści oddziałów Protektoratu, jednocześnie dając im wsparcie ogniowe i osłaniając je w czasie opuszczania pojazdu. Tego samego miejsca co do przenoszenia piechoty można też jednak używać do przenoszenia bomb i po odpowiednich zmianach we wnętrzu machiny, zrzucać je na głowy przeciwników, którzy nie będą mieli pojęcia co właśnie się wydarzyło. Z tego powodu jednostki wielozadaniowe są jednymi z najbardziej przerażających narzędzi protektoratu, jednak nawet w połowie nie tak przerażające jak... - Okręty Wojenne - Aby opisać czym są te okręty i jaką pełnią rolę, wystarczy powiedzieć, spójrz na opis wyżej, zmień kształt machiny, daj jej dziesiątki silników anty-grawitacyjnych, generatory pola; które nie muszą się obawiać właściwie żadnego rodzaju amunicji, tak długo jak nie prowadzi się przeciwko nim wielogodzinnego, zmasowanego ostrzału z użyciem broni dużego kalibru i najlepiej dział elektromagnetycznych; oraz własne, potężne reaktory, które sprawiają, że jedyne o co musi się martwić taki okręt, jest woda i pożywienie, przy czym przy odpowiednich przeróbkach nawet to nie byłoby problemem. Naszpikowane dziesiątkami dział, baterii, wyrzutni rakiet, wieżyczek obronnych, każdego rodzaju, wyposażone w broń przeciwpancerną, przeciwpiechotną i przeciwlotniczą, z możliwością zrzucania ładunków różnych typów, które mogą albo zrównać miasto z ziemią, albo utopić je w morzu ognia, bądź toksycznych wyziewów, a nierzadko wszystko naraz. Do tego machiny te mogą przewozić całe pułki piechoty i całe kompanie pancerne jednocześnie, oraz mają dość środków; jak windy magnetyczne, czy po prostu desantowce oraz wielozadaniowe dla jakich są lotniskowcami, albo po prostu takie jednostki im towarzyszą w trakcie walki; dzięki którym mogą dokonać desantu tych jednostek na pole walki, w masowych ilościach. Nie wiadomo ile dokładnie jednostek tego typu Kolektyw ma na podorędziu, ale pojawienie się jednej, zwykle w zupełności wystarczało aby strefa autonomiczna całkowicie skapitulowała i poddała się woli Kolektywu. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Władcy Umysłów